


WillowKix

by JasnNCarly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection, old stories FOUND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-09-01
Updated: 1997-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Stories center around Willow as a primary character, specifically during the first four seasons.





	1. Willow & Oz

**Author's Note:**

> All stories for BtVS written under the alias WillowKix when I was a kid! Collection has tons of errors, but it is all original and mine. I apologize for all errors, but I wanted to have the stories hosted somewhere for anyone who vaguely liked them.
> 
> These are my first fanfics ever. BtVS is the first show I ventured into. One day, when I have the time, I hope to revisit and revise my BtVS fic, maybe even add more.

**Willow & Oz**

"I can not believe how many people were at the movies."Willow commented while walking home hand in hand with Oz.His van was in the shop.  
"Yeah it was nicer just walking around with you anyway."Oz made Willow blush.He thought she was so cute when she blushed.  
"So..."Willow said as they approached her front door.  
Oz gave her a long kiss and smiled,"Goodnight Willow."  
"Goodnight Oz."Willow walked in to her house and closed the door.  
While Oz was walking home he was thinking about how his relationship with Willow had grown so much.He was in love with her and she was in love with him and though they didn't say it he was pretty sure he knew.It was great to know how they felt about each other just by a gesture.Oz opened his door and saw his mom and dad talking to each other.They never did that his dad had been away on business all the time.He turned to Oz.  
"Oz just the person I wanted to see."His father but his arm around his son and sat him down.  
"What's going on mom?"Oz looked at his mom who looked worried.  
"Your father has some news."She took her son's hand.  
"Oh stop worrying the boy he'll be happy about this."His father said.  
"What is it?"Oz wanted to know what was going on.  
"Your father has been offered a big job in Hawaii."She was interrupted by Oz.  
"Your leaving?"  
"No silly..."His father stopped when he saw that his wife gave him a dirty look.  
"Oz we'd have to move there.What do you think about that?"His mother knew about Willow and they had met before.She also noticed that he was hanging out with his new friends more.  
"Mom what about my life here I got the band and what about Willow?"Oz couldn't believe this.  
"You could play with some other band there and there are always other girls.This one isn't that different."His father told him.  
"How would you know?You've never even met her!Your always to busy.There is no one like her.And I'm not leaving her now."Oz stomped out of the room and left the house.  
"How could you do that to him!?"His mother shouted at him.  
"I didn't think some girl was so important."He answered.  
"She is to him!"She walked up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door.  
  
~*~  
  
Oz knocked on Willow's door.  
Willow greeted him with a hug,"Hi Oz.What are you doing here?Is it Buffy?"  
"No it's...can I come in?"Oz asked.  
"Sure."Willow opened the door more to let him in,"My mom is at work and so is dad."  
"Oh maybe that's for the better so they don't kick me out fast."Oz saw Willow's face grow with concern.  
"Oz what's wrong?"Willow sat next to him on her sofa in the front room.  
"It's my dad."Oz trailed off.  
"Did you get in to another argument?"Willow put her hand on his shoulder.  
"No he wants to move."Oz saw Willow's expression go from concern to sad.  
"How far will you be?I mean you'll still live in Sunnydale right?"Willow tried to keep hope.  
"No."  
"California?"  
"No he wants to move to Hawaii."Oz watched as Willow sunk in to the sofa.  
"That's really far.I---I couldn't get a ride there."Willow's eyes began to fill with tears.  
"Not unless you have a friend who can fly a plane."Oz sunk in his seat next to her.  
"Don't make jokes right now this is serious.Don't they know how I feel about you?"  
"I'm not sure I do."Oz gave her an awkward look.  
"I didn't think I had to say I assumed you just knew,"Willow kissed his cheek,"I love you Oz and I don't want to lose you."  
"I love you too.Trust me Willow I'm going to do everything I can to stay in Sunnydale.I won't let them break us apart."Oz promised her.  
"Oz maybe you won't have to.Maybe if I just met your dad I can change his mind."Willow suggested.  
"Willow I shouldn't have come here you'll be worried about this all night."Oz stood up.  
"No it's ok I'm glad you did maybe I can come up with something.Not to mention,"She blushed and pulled at the sleeves of her shirt,"I know for sure you love me and I love you.We'll get through this."She smiled and took his hand into hers.  
"You always know what to say."Oz left happy Willow was right they'd get through this.  
  
~*~  
  
"What his dad wants to move?"Buffy was waiting with Willow for Oz in front of the school,"That really stinks.What else happened?"  
Willow got cheery at the thought,"We said we loved each other."  
"Really?That's great!"Buffy exclaimed to her friend.  
"Yeah but he's leaving now.What am I going to do?"Willow's smile faded.  
"It's not definite yet."Buffy cheered her up.  
"Your right."Willow saw Oz.  
"Willow hi."Oz hugged her.Buffy took this as a cue to leave.  
"So did you ask if we could have dinner with your dad?"Willow walked into Sunnydale High more worried than ever.  
"Yeah and he said ok but Willow you know him."Oz headed for his locker.He noticed that Willow had her books for class already.  
"Try not to worry."Willow gave it her best effort to perk him up.  
"How can I not?"Oz sighed.  
"Think happy thoughts."  
"Ok so what time should I pick you up tonight?"  
"For what?"  
"The dinner with my dad?"  
"It's tonight?!Oh!How am I suppose to impress him when it's tonight!"Willow panicked. Willow quickly walked away and Oz laughed slightly at how nervous she was.Then he realized he was just as nervous if not more.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow was in her room and couldn't decide what to wear.She yelled in frustration.  
"Well the girl seems a little nervous."The woman in her doorway laughed.  
"Mom...do you--well what do you think of me?"Willow was very jumpy.  
"I think you are sweet,kind,and beautiful.And I'm sure they'll love you."She assured her nervous daughter.  
"Really?"  
"Yes really.Here wear this."Her mother handed her a long dark green dress out of Willow's closet.  
Willow put the dress on and messed with her hair a little and walked down stairs to wait for Oz.  
Around 7:18 Oz ran the doorbell.  
"Willow hi.I have some bad but expected news."Oz's tone of voice kind of bothered Willow.Willow stepped with him outside and Willow's mother shut the door behind them.  
"Bad News?"Willow could only guess.  
"Yeah and boy is this a surprise my dad had to cancel last minute."Oz hit the railing next to them.  
"Oz!Please stop."Willow shouted.  
"I'm sorry Willow.It's just if he cared any about me he would try.It hurts that he doesn't want anything to with me."Oz confessed.  
Willow walked over to him and hugged him.They would just have to find another way.


	2. A Nerd's Revenge

_**A Nerd's Revenge**_  
  
Angelina walked down one of the many halls of Sunnydale High with her nose in another self-esteem book.The only person who even bothered to talk to her were people like Trisha-A fellow bookworm,Rita-A science nerd,and best of all Willow-a fellow hacker.Or someone like little Miss Cordelia looked and commented at her clothes or hair.And imparticularly her reading.  
  
 _Well at least I read!_  
  
She thought as she saw Willow putting her books into her backpack.Before Buffy came to Sunnydale Willow use to talk with Angelina about Xander.She still did just not as much.Angelina always agreed with Willow though about not telling Xander.That was one of the reasons Willow liked talking to Angelina.No backlash.No 'You should tell him'.Just a simple 'I agree.'  
  
"Hey,Willow."Angelina greeted finally coming out of her world and into reality.  
  
"Hey,Angelina.What's up?"Willow slammed her locker shut.(It didn't close otherwise)  
  
"Nothing much,Why don't you switch lockers?"Angelina questioned Willow as realizing the answer to her on question.  
  
"Xander."They looked at each other and in unison answered.

  
They proceeded out of the halls and outside.They were walking,talking and laughing when they looked up and started to walk away.They almost made a full retreat when....  
  
"Well, what do you know the Nerd society."Cordelia exclaimed.  
  
"Hello,Cordelia."Willow's smile faded.But Angelina had just about enough.  
  
"Cordelia,you know I just realized your right..."Angelina paused for affect and acted like she was thinking,"The nerd society.Pretty good.But you know the first rule to being a member to the nerd society is not waste time with Airheads!You know the kind right.The ones that are so stupid and useless that they pick on people like us.Don't really worry about anything but clothes and boys.End up divorced,unhappy,7 kids or marry some poor unsuspecting geezer who lives way past his time while you anticipate his last breath so you can get his money.But eventually end up losing the money to his kids..You have to know what I'm talking about after all.........It is your future."  
  
She perkly responded as she and Willow walked by Cordelia who was still recovering from shock.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my god!That was brilliant."Willow grabbed her cup as they sat down in the only Starbuck's in Sunnydale.The place was very deserted today.  
  
"You think?"Angelina looking back at her brillant come back.  
  
"Defintely!"Willow laughed.  
  
"Ok,enough.When are Trish and Rita suppose to be here?"Angelina looked at her Turquoise wristwatch.  
  
"I'm not sure."Willow gazing out the window just spotting them.   
  
Rita had the lastest issue of Scientific America and Trish had a mystery by her favorite author.  
  
"Hi guys!"Trish greeted them with a smile on her face.Rita went to place an order.  
  
"What's up?"Willow was trying to look at the title of Trish's new paperback.  
  
"Nothing much.So,is it true about what to Cordelia?"Trish pushed up the arch of her glasses and sat next to Willow.  
  
"How did you know about that?"Angelina's eyes widened at the question.  
  
"Well,basically....your what's the word?"Trish shot a look up at the ceiling.  
  
"A hero to the nerds!?"Willow finished her sentence.  
  
"Exactly!"Trish pointed to Willow in approval to her response.  
  
"Oh no.In other words everyone knows?"Angelina grew tense.  
  
"Yep."Rita chimed in as she sat down and handed Trish her drink.  
  
"Oh,great.Cordelia's specific attention on me for a while.Do you guys have any idea how much this sucks?"Angelina hid her face in her hands and mumbled.  
  
"Yes."They all told her at the same time as they took a sip of their drinks.  
  
"Well,you know what,I have done some research and I'm going to stop Cordelia.Once and for all."Angelina lifted her head up and walked out.  
  
Leaving Trish,Rita,and Willow wondering what she was talking about.  
  
That night Angelina broke into the laboratory and grabbed a book from her desk.The title was  _ **Personality Reversal**_  by some unknown doctor.  
  
"Well....Cordelia,this is it."She she whispered as she began to chant some weird spell.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow hit the snooze button on her alarm as she mumbled to get up.She walked over to her closet and frowned at her woredrobe.  
  
 _I can't belive the stuff I've been wearing no wonder Xander won't give me the time of day._  
  
She then had an idea hit her like lighting.She grabbed some clothes and began to improvise.  
  
~*`  
  
Cordelia woke up and looked around she was so excited.  
  
 _Thank god!School today._  
  
She looked at her clothing and frowned.  
  
 _I must look like such a slut!_  
  
Cordelia thought as she walked away to her mom's room to look for something.  
  
~*~  
  
That day at school everything was switched around.  
  
Jocks were wearing glasses and _Yuck!_ Plaid sweaters.  
  
The Cordelia group was dressed like Willow.  
  
Buffy was defintely worried,"Have you noticed anything weird,Xander?"Buffy asked.  
  
"You mean like everyone here has gone completely NUTS!"He screamed and pointed to Willow who was wearing a white skirt that looked like it had been cut short (Willow did a good job on it, Buffy thought) and a teal shirt that had also been cut it was just before her belly button.She had on white stockings and low heels.  
  
"She looks great."Buffy said to herself and Xander barely heard.  
  
"Well,she looks better than great!"He yelled at her as she smiled,"But that's not the point.The point is everything has switched around next thing you know....."Xander trailed off and looked down at his clothes,"My god!"  
  
"What?What's wrong?"Buffy tried to calm him and find out what was wrong.  
  
"This oufit.Is horrible!"He replied in disgust.  
  
"WHAT?!"Buffy could not believe he joked at a time like this.  
  
"I have to go home and change.Yuck!"He told her as he walked away.  
  
 _I have to talk to Giles now!_ Buffy thought as she saw Xander run pass Willow.  
  
"Geez what's his damage?"Willow commented as Xander made a mad dash for home.  
  
"Hey,Wil."Angelina smiled at her spell.But lost it as Willow gave her a curious look.  
  
"Hey,A!"Willow finally responded as she saw the smile was gone and lost curiousity.  
  
"So,what's going on?"Angelina asked as she looked around.I know exactly what's going on.I just have to hear it.She thought.  
  
Willow explained the pity she felt as she looked at her clothes.She came up with her current outfit until her mom let her go shopping this afternoon.  
  
"Cool,can I come?"Angelina opened her locker.  
"Sure."Willow smiled but paused making a pained look.  
  
"Willow?Willow,what's wrong?"Angelina looked at her friend in concern.  
  
"I have this terrible headache.I feel sick and dizzy.It's probably something I ate."Willow sat down and tried to stop the world from spinning.  
  
"Willow,I---I did something really wrong and I think that maybe you should know about it."She had to fess up.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile...  
Buffy walked in to the library with worry written all over her face.  
  
"Buffy,you look worried?Is something wrong?"Giles questioned the look on her face.  
  
"Giles,everything has been turned around."  
  
Buffy explained how Xander was acting all wiggy.Willow dressed really...well...short.And that Cordelia was completely weird.Everything was switched around.  
  
"A sort of personality reversal?"Giles went over to his card catalog when Xander walked in.He was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt under a black long sleeve shirt.  
  
"Xander!What happened?"Buffy turned around and was surprised at Xander's new clothing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Whatever it was it will work out you'll see right now.I just wish the room would stop spinning."Her voice went lower and lower as her eyes rolled up in to her head and collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Willow!"Angelina screamed as she watched her friend collapsed on to the floor.  
  
Buffy could hear some one screaming from the library and so did Xander.They ran out in to the hall and Giles followed.  
  
"Oh god,Willow!"Buffy ran to her friend.She lightly smacked Willow's cheeks."Willow,wake up."  
  
"Willow!"Xander shouted and knelt down beside her.  
  
"What the---,"She wasn't completely awake but she was definitely trying,"Xander."  
  
"Are you ok?"Xander helped her sit up.  
  
"I'm not sure I still feel dizzy."She grabbed her head again and moaned.  
  
"Poor thing,"Xander whispered as he tucked her hair behind her ear,"So,what do we do?"Xander glanced at Buffy and then returned his attention to Willow.  
  
She was still looking down now holding onto Xander for dear life.  
  
"We have get her out of the hall and in to the library.Then we research as usual..."Buffy stood up and looked around,"Where did that girl go?"  
  
"What girl?"Giles looked around now.  
  
"Nothing,it was nothing let's get her to the library."Buffy went to help Willow stand up.  
  
"Don't worry I got it."He picked her up and carried her in to the library.  
  
"Ok,we have to find out what's going on?"Buffy threw her hands up in frustration.  
  
"I think we should just try and find out what's wrong with Willow right now."Xander looked at Willow who was still in his arms and falling in and out of asleep.  
  
"Angelina."She mumbled.  
  
"What?Willow are you awake?"Buffy walked over to Willow.  
  
She opened her eyes a little,"Find Angelina.I have a feeling she is the only one who knows what's going on?"  
  
"Thanks,Wil."Buffy patted her on the back and walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
After running ragged around the school Buffy reached the science lab,"Angelina?!"Buffy called out for her.  
  
She walked around in the classroom to find Angelina in the corner crying,"Angelina?Are you ok?"Buffy watched as Angelina nodded her head no.  
  
"Look."She managed to get out.  
  
Buffy took the book from Angelina's hand."Oh my god."Buffy put a hand over her mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
Xander was felt slight relief when Willow began to stir,"Wil?"He whispered before her eyes fluttered open to focus on him,"Hey,how are you?"Xander asked as he slid his hand down the side of Willow's cheek.  
  
"Hi...,"She smiled and then frowned,"Uh--Xander,where am I?"She tried to stand on her own but fell back into Xander's awaiting arms.  
  
"The library.You collapsed in the hall.We were really worried."He answered helping her to her feet with a slight grin.  
  
"It's ok I'm fine now."She told him standing straight and gently pushed him off.  
  
"Ok."He felt better knowing she was ok.  
  
"Um....one thing where's Cordelia?"Willow turned to Giles and   
  
Xander as they glanced at each other,"Oh,well,no matter.I'll find her."She left the library with a look of determination.  
  
"What was that about?"Giles shrugged in response to Xander's question.  
  
~*~  
  
"I was sick of what Cordelia and her friends were doing so I cast a spell to make it better.And teach the cool kids a lesson.But---I never excepted them to...."Angelina was losing composure,"I never,for a second wanted them to be...killed."  
  
Buffy was trying to find a way some fact they must have missed.Nothing came to mind.This was it half of Sunnydale's population would be lost tonight.  
  
All the popular kids would die if she didn't stop it.The book listed side effects that Angelina just ignored.The one that was going on right now was the most important was the nerds would find everybody and anybody who had ever made them feel two feet tall and take care of them once and for all.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow walked into The Bronze with Rita,Trisha,and some other fellow nerds who were also made fun of.  
  
They saw that every one including Cordelia was there.She pointed to Cordelia and her group followed.  
  
"Hey Cordelia...,"Willow giggled,"Let's have some fun."  
  
Willow walked up on stage and her followers grabbed Cordelia then brought her up also.  
  
Willow had Trish bring her something in a box.And Willow's little army tied Cordelia up to the chair that had just been put there also.  
  
Willow opened the box and smiled at Trisha,"Good job,Trish."  
  
"Thanks,I tried to find the perfect torture and for some reason this suited Cordelia perfectly."  
  
Trisha responded and Cordelia watched as the light reflected whatever was in the box on to Willow's face.  
  
Willow pulled out the biggest knife Cordelia had ever seen.She began to scream at the highest pitch possible and her friend's all gasped.  
  
But Willow and the nerds just laughed as Willow began to advance toward Cordelia.  
  
~*~  
  
"Giles!This is dangerous.We have no idea where they are!"Buffy shouted at Giles while he paced the floors and   
  
Xander stood debating on wheter to leave or not.  
  
"Yes,we do it's all over school every kid in school went to The Bronze.Look at this ad."  
  
Angelina handed Buffy a neon yellow-green piece of paper that read:  
  
 _ **For A Wonderful Time!  
Come To The Bronze. Everyone get's in!!!   
For tons of laughs and free food and drinks.  
The Bronze welcomes you with open arms.**_  
  
"Well,now we know where they are all we have to do now is find out how to stop them."Buffy calmly sat.  
  
"I know how.I'll explain on the way."Angelina grabbed them and began to tell them on the way.  
  
After explaining she and Giles headed for the science lab while Xander went with Buffy to stall Willow from doing anything harmful.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow held the knife to Cordelia's throat."So,Cordelia,any smart remarks to say before you well what's the word again,Trish?"She turned to her friend.  
  
"Die.Willow,the word is die."Trish laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Oh,yeah,that's it.Aww...Cordelia,you are going to die so terribly.Being stabbed is not the way to go."She made a sympathetic face.  
  
"Please,don't kill me,Willow."She cried.  
  
"Oh my...did you just ask me for something?Me?!?Cordelia,if I had to choose between dying and doing you a favor...."Willow knelt down to face Cordelia who was crying,"I'd rather die."  
  
Willow's friends all laughed.  
  
"Cordelia, is that all you have to say I would have thought a speech would suffice."Rita chimed in with a evil grin.  
  
Buffy and Xander stepped into see them on the stage.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened as she stared at them,"WILLOW!"Buffy screamed.  
  
"What?!?!"Willow asked very annoyed.  
  
"Stop,"Buffy told her,"Your not yourself."She said and began to approach but Xander beat her to it and she stayed.  
  
"Willow,stop."Xander stepped up on stage.  
  
"But Xander I really want to."She pleaded with a slight pout.  
  
"I know everyone does.But killing her would be wrong you don't want to be wrong do you?"Xander thought of something fast.  
  
"No."Willow answered innocently and Xander took the knife from her hand.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok,should be it."Angelina put in the last thing for her Spell reversal."Wait something's missing."She felt something was wrong.  
  
"What is it ?"Giles let out a sigh of frustration.  
  
"Ah,here it is."She pulled out this blue liquid and drank it.  
  
"What are you doing!?"Giles yelled at her.  
  
"What?I was thirsty."  
  
"Just finish the spell reversal."He said to her.  
  
She began to chant and remove the spell.She finished her chanting and Willow looked down at her clothes,"Oh my god.I have to go change."  
  
She ran out Xander went after her and everyone else stood dazed and confused all looking at their outfits and wonder what was going on."Willow!"Xander called after her exiting The Bronze and stopping her in the street.  
  
"Yeah?Can you make it quick?I have to get out of this outfit."Willow hurried him.  
  
"Yeah,it's about the outfit I think it looks great on you.I a-- I can't believe at how good it looks on you."He laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Really?"Willow looked at her clothes in a new light now.  
  
"Yeah."Xander smiled shyly and restated.They then heard The Bronze start playing music again.  
  
Willow bit her lip before taking his hand and guiding him back in,"Come on.Dance with me,Xander."  
  
They walked inside The Bronze and started dancing.  
  
 _ **The End**_


	3. Forgotten

_**Forgotten**_  
  
The day started out like any other day Willow's mom and dad had already left for work and she had to get ready for school.Willow got dressed, grabbed her books off the kitchen table and walked out the door. While she was walking to school though she had this weird feeling wash over her she wasn't sure what it was but she would find out soon...  
  
~*~  
  
Xander hit the SNOOZE button a hundred times before actually getting up he would have about twenty minutes to get ready and head for school so he got up and dressed when he was dressing he dropped his wallet and a picture fell out of him, Willow, and Buffy. Willow was standing on one side and Buffy on the other. They were all happy back then why couldn't it still be like that. He put it back in to his pocket and made a mad dash for school. He didn't have to worry about picking up Willow she either walked or got a ride from Oz. Willow wouldn't even hang around him unless Buffy was there and sometimes not even then.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow walked in to the school and saw Oz.  
"Hey Oz." Willow smiled.  
"I'm sorry do I know you?" Oz took a step back.  
"Of course you do I'm your girlfriend." Willow figured he was only joking.  
"What? Listen I don't know who you think I am but I'm not the guy your looking for." Oz walked away.  
"What?" Willow felt herself choke, "I have to find Buffy."  
She hurried herself to the library. Sure enough Buffy and Giles were talking about danger about to hit Sunnydale.  
"I'm sorry who are you?" Giles asked as Willow burst in.  
"Not you guys to it's me, Willow. Your geeky but helpful friend. This joke isn't funny any more please stop you guys are scaring me." Willow was beginning to panic something was very wrong.  
  
~*~  
  
Xander saw that Cordelia was waiting on a bench she was looking for somebody.  
"Hey Cordy." Xander greeted.  
"Excuse me do I know you?" Cordelia snapped.  
"Oh not this again are you having another relapse yes I'm your boyfriend, Cordelia. Now stop joking and let's get to class."  
"Listen, guy, I don't know what's your deal but my boyfriend is not you not even close." Cordelia tossed her hair and walked in to school.  
"What is with her?" Xander walked in to school and decided to go in to the library.  
"Now who are you?" Buffy pointed at Xander. Willow was in the library also she was sitting down.  
"What's going on here? Willow, are you ok? And why are you guys and Cordelia acting like you don't know me?"  
"Xander, you know who I am?" Willow smiled slightly.  
"Yes, and you know who I am right?"  
"Yes. What are we going to do?" They were whispering now.  
"I don't know. At least we know each other."  
"Not saying much. But right now your all I've got."  
"Thanks."  
"I'm sorry, Xander, I'm just scared." Willow took his hand in hers.  
"We'll be ok. We always are." Xander assured her.  
"You're right."  
  
~*~  
  
They walked out of the school and were going to try and think of some plan as they walked out of the school they saw the most disgusting couple ever.  
"Cordelia! Oz is with Cordelia! I'll kill her." Willow balled her fist and began to run but Xander grabbed her by her waist, "Xander, let me at her!"  
"Willow, no matter how much we want to kill them right now we don't know what's going on all we know is that they don't know who we are I'm sure if Oz remembered who you were he wouldn't go for Cordelia." For some weird reason Willow was comforted by this. They decided to go to Willow's house. When they got there Willow's face lit and she saw her mom's car in the drive way.  
"Mom. She has to know who we are right?" Willow nodded and ran in to her house before Xander could get a word in edge wise.  
When she walked in her mom was putting away groceries.  
"Mom!" Willow ran in and hugged her but her mom jumped, "Mom? What's wrong?"  
"Who are you?!"  
"I'm your daughter.Mom, please say you know who I am? Mom!? Please." Willow cried.  
"Willow. Come on let's go." Xander took Willow away from her mom. And her mom looked at her terrified.  
"I'm sorry to you poor girl but I have no kids."  
Willow started running and Xander followed her. Willow turned around and wrapped herself in his arms.  
"Willow, were going to be ok."  
"How, Xander? How? Oz and Cordelia don't know who we are! They are also together! Giles doesn't have a clue neither does Buffy! My mom doesn't know who I am! We have been completely erased from their minds! And to top it all off Angel is bad! Which means he probaly did this and he is most likely going to get us! He going to kill us, Xander!And we've got nobody! That jerk will probably take the spell away when were dead so he's got a clear shot at Buffy! I'm sorry if I'm not the most positive person around but I think I kind of have a right to be!" Willow shouted.  
"Willow, do you think for one second I would let something happen to you? Do you think I could just stand by and watch?"  
"No but--"  
"But nothing we're going to make it. I promise." Xander laughed pathetically.  
"Thanks, Xander, I don't know how I'd make through this without you." Willow was smiling at him when she got an idea, "That's it!Buffy she's still the slayer. She would protect us no matter who we are. We just have to apologize, make some excuse, and she'll protect us.We just have to find her.She would still be at the library right?"  
"Do you know how smart you are?"  
"No but you can tell me on the way."They ran to school.  
  
~*~  
  
"So they came up to you too?"Buffy,Giles,Oz,and Cordelia were all chatting about the two weird kids who had been there.  
"Yeah and the girl said she was my girlfiend.God that face."Oz commented.  
"Don't drool too much!"Cordelia smacked his arm.  
"Alright maybe we should find them and investigate."Giles suggested.  
"Ok then it's set we look for the geeks."Cordelia agreed sort of.  
"No need we're here."Xander and Willow walked in hand in hand.  
"You.Who exactly are you?"Buffy questioned.  
"I'm Willow and this is Xander.We're sorry we freaked you out today but we..."Willow was trying to think of something.  
"Thought you were someone else."Xander thought of something for her.  
"But you knew are names and you said I was your boyfriend."Oz added.  
"I was mistaken."Willow glared at Oz.  
"Ok.Fine."Oz backed off.  
"Ok well what are you looking for?"Buffy slightly pushed Oz to the side.  
"We need your help."Willow replied.  
"Angel."Xander wondered if she even knew who Angel was.  
"Angel?How do you know him?"Buffy pouted a little.  
"We think he may be after us."  
"Well if he is you came to the right place."Giles chimed in.  
"We know your the slayer no need to get in to details.We need your strength and your expertise."Willow looked at both Buffy and Giles.  
"Well you have it."Giles returned.  
"Giles!Listen no offense but we don't know that your not with him and I'm not about to let you muniputlate us.I mean how did you know all of us?How did you know I'm the slayer?"Buffy said.  
"You don't have to believe us Buffy but if you don't help us we're dead.And I hope that when you see what Angel did to us!That maybe just maybe you believe us then!"Willow started to cry and had to leave so she did and Xander followed.  
Willow and Xander walked around looking for a place to stay tonight no one knew them and Angel would be out soon since it was almost sundown.They found themselves at a cave near the beach.  
"Honey were home."Xander told Willow joking.Willow however went in.It looked save and so Willow started a small fire in the middle of the oval cave.there were in the cave very far so Angel wouldn't be able to find them.Xander had managed to get some things from home before his parents got there.Blankets,Pillows,and clothes the basics.Willow had some cash since she had been saving her allowance.She bought some food for them and tonight they would have all night to plan.They had been thinking for hours.Xander scratched his head and held it.  
"Oh Xander does your head hurt?"  
"Yeah.All this thinking hurts."  
"Here let me help."Willow began to massage his head.She stopped when she saw he was alright.  
"Willow whoever marries you is a lucky guy.You give a killer massage."Xander praised.  
"Thank you."Willow blushed,"I guess it's time to go to sleep."Willow had put a blanket on the ground with two pillows and another blanket so they could have one to cover themselves.  
"Sorry I only grabbed two blankets.I kind of rushed."Xander apologized.  
"No problem we've slept together before."They both laughed nervously.They went to sleep and tried to ignore what was going on around them.And knowing that they had each other comforted them in a really weird way considering they didn't talk any more.They were happy together and that hadn't happen in a while.  
  
~*~  
  
"Giles they could have been any body!"Buffy didn't understand why she had to explain herself.  
"Buffy those two could die and we would have that over our heads!"  
"You guys I found this in my one of my notebooks."Oz handed them a picture.It was of Willow and Oz kissing.They definitely knew each other it was obvious.  
"You kissed her!"Cordelia yelped.  
"I don't know!In that picture I did!"Oz was getting an uncalled for yelling.  
"Are you two timing me?!"Cordelia yelled.Giles and Buffy sat down while this was going on.  
"I guess."Oz replied.Cordelia smacked him across the arm again.  
"Hey!Now that is the second time today!"Oz shouted and they argued for about twenty minutes.  
"Fine that's it maybe I did kiss that girl but I swear I don't remember it!"Oz declared.  
"Really?"Cordelia frowned.  
"Really."Oz concluded.  
As they finished Buffy faked a happy mood,"So are you to finished?"  
"Yeah."They answered at once.  
"Ok we have to find those people.Who were they again?"  
Giles,Cordelia,and Oz replied in unison,"Willow and Xander!"  
"Ok let's go find them!"They left in search of the friends that were strangers.  
  
~*~  
  
 _The next morning_...

  
Willow woke up first and when she did she had Xander's arms around her.One wrapped around her shoulder and the other around her waist.She loved it.She had dreamed of this moment and though she loved Oz the feelings for Xander never really disappeared.She turned her head a little so she could watch him sleep.Willow stroked the side of his cheek and whispered,"Xander...Xander wake up."  
Xander's eyes open slowly when he realized he was holding Willow he was wide awake.But Willow had a hand on each arm to assure him she didn't mind.Xander eased and said,"Good morning."  
"Hey Xander."Willow smiled and she wanted to show him how much it meant to her,"Xander I want to show you something."She took his hand from around her waist and put it on her heart.  
"Oh my god Willow!Your heart has got to be beating a million miles fast!"Xander's face grew with concern.  
"Xander your doing that,"Willow smiled and moved his hand to her stomach,"And you make me feel butterflies in my stomach."  
Xander was shocked he never knew this and it scared him but also made him  
kind of happy.He grinned,"Really?I do that to you?"  
"Yes."  
"I feel it too."He took her hand and put it on his heart.  
The only thing she could say was,"Wow."  
"Yeah...Willow even though this is nice I feel kind of weird too."Xander tried to remember that they were both involved with someone.  
"I see what your saying not to mention you love Cordelia."Willow turned over.  
"Willow I didn't say that.I just...don't you love Oz?"Xander turned her back to him.  
"I didn't say that.This is confusing."Willow sighed.  
"Well Wil totally trying to get off the subject what's the plan?"  
"Do we have to think right now?"She laughed lightly.  
"Yep we do."  
"Well we have to try and talk to Buffy again I guess."  
"Ok."  
"No need I'm right here.Hi um...Oz found this in one of his notebooks."Buffy gave Willow the picture and Xander had seen it too and when he did she knew that what had just happened made that picture salt in a wound.  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you."Oz stepped in to the cave.  
"It's ok."Willow told him.  
Xander went to get their things packed.  
"Why here?"Giles moving his flashlight to examine the cave closely.  
"We had no place else to go."Xander threw the bag over his shoulder and took Willow's hand also making it pretty obvious for Oz to see,"Because no one believed us.Willow let's go."  
"What?"Willow didn't understand they now believed her and Xander what was wrong?  
"Aren't we going to the library?"Xander asked Giles.  
"Oh yes I suppose we should."Giles was the first to leave.The rest just followed all of them more confused now then before.  
  
~*~  
  
"So we think Angel will attack tonight?"Willow was trying to think of a strategy.  
"Yes.Perhaps he wants us confused so we don't see the attack actually coming at us.He wants us to realize it when it's here.He wants us off the subject and we have to keep our heads straight.Completely focus."Giles explained.  
"So we're ahead of him?"Willow's question came out quick and fast.  
"Yes.We are."Giles confirmed.  
"Well that's good right?"Cordelia picked at her fingernail polish.  
"Yes Cordy."Xander and Willow both stated at the same time.Willow blushed and smiled Xander's way.  
"Cordy?"Oz mumbled.  
"So we have to figure out where he plans to hit?"  
"We know where their going to hit and it's going to be us."Xander reminded.  
"Listen Xander.Just because you know I'm the slayer doesn't mean anything I still think anything can happen!"Buffy shouted.  
"Oh god,"Willow spoke so low that no one could here her,"Off the subject."  
Angel slammed open the emergency door,"You know all according to plan.Oh Buffy how are you?Good I hope.Oh Willow and Xander.The perfect sacrafice.Drucilla remove that little spell you had going and put the next one up."Angel snapped his fingers and everything happened so fast Drucilla started to chant,a group of vampires kidnapped Willow and Xander,and Oz,Cordelia,Giles,and Buffy were knocked out but when they wake they would know what happened and they would know that Willow and Xander were going to die.And that they had put them in that situation.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow woke up she was in some dugeon type room and Xander had put his coat around her.Xander was looking for a way out.  
"Xander?"Willow called out for him.  
"Wil are you ok?I'm trying to get us out of here but it just seems impossible."  
"Xander,"Willow took his chin in her hand and kissed his lips for a very long mintue,"I know you'll get us out of here."  
"Thanks Wil."Xander sat down and held her in the corner where she was.  
"No problem."  
Someone broke the door in and grabbed Willow,"Xander!Help!"Willow screamed in terror.  
"Let her go!"Xander yelled and punched the guy in the face.But another guy came in and then another.These two were ganging up on him.Willow wasn't going to let them hurt him so she grabbed a big piece of wood on the ground and hit one guy over the head and the other guy Xander handled on his own.  
"Xander."She ran to Xander and he hugged her tight but then Angel walked in.  
"Oh how sweet.Well this is very touching but I'm afraid you both have to die."Angel laughed wickedly.  
"Angel please take me instead."Xander put Willow behind him.  
"Oh you sticking up for your girlfriend?That's cute but like I said you both have to die."Angel grinned.  
"No!"Was the last thing Xander could say before they took Willow away.And knocked him out to prepare for Buffy's arrival.  
  
~*~  
  
"Giles what are we going to do?!?"Buffy shouted in terror she knew everything Willow and Xander we're all alone and they we're going to die.  
"We have to find them.That's all I know."Oz glared at Giles.  
"I don't know if Buffy's ready to do this!"Giles declared.  
"I don't care if she's prepared I will not sit here while Willow dies!"Oz was mad at his self for not believe Willow not knowing who she was how could he forget her?He was also mad about finding her with Xander in some cave.  
"Thanks!"Buffy added.  
"I'm sorry Buffy.You know what I mean right?You wouldn't let it happen right?"Oz wanted someone on his side and Cordelia was to busy sitting there feeling sorry for herself to help him.  
"Of course not I would die before I let Willow.Or Xander."Buffy comforted him.  
"Ok."  
"Well know I guess it's two against one so now we have to find him."Giles gave up.No one wanted to hear what he had to say.  
"Won't have to,"All of them turned to see Angel standing in the doorway of the library,"Boy have we got a show for you folks!If you would just follow me to the gym.I've got a surprise."  
Reluctantly Buffy,Cordelia,Giles,and Oz followed him to the gym.  
Angel jumped on stage and grabbed the microphone,"Hello and welcome to the show."  
Someone back stage pulled the curtains back Willow and Xander were tied up to two chairs facing each other Willow was awake and looked like she had been crying.Xander was limp and past out.Willow was muffled by a piece of cloth.But you could tell she was asking for Xander.  
"Willow!"Oz started to run towards her but Buffy held him back.  
"We don't know what's going on yet."  
Oz nodded and stepped back.  
"Oh Buffy I knew you were too smart to fall for that so plan B."Angel had vampires coming in from every door.  
Oz and Buffy were fighting right from the start.Giles and Cordelia fighted a little later but now everyone was fighting and when someone needed help they got it.  
Willow was still tied up on stage.Xander had just waken up.  
"Willow?Where are we?"Xander turned to see fights everywhere.Cordelia could hit pretty good for some reason thinking this made him think of Willow.Her eyes were filled with fear.And she was looking at the fights too.  
"Willow we have to get you out of here."Xander was trying to loosen the ropes behind him but they were just to tight.  
The vampires were retreating and before the last of them left with Angel.Angel gave Buffy a wicked grin and they left.Buffy wanted to cry but couldn't she couldn't cry anymore the Angel she knew was gone.Because that Angel would never hurt her friends.Oz untied Willow and Cordelia untied Xander to their surprise instead of hugging them Willow and Xander hugged each other.  
"Is it really over Xander?"  
"Yes Willow it's over.We're ok.Didn't I tell you we'd be ok?"Xander laughed and Willow held him tighter then ever before as did Xander to her.  
Oz and Cordelia were very angry.Oz was thinking that should be me holding her,me comforting her,and telling her everythings ok.Xander is going to pay for this.Cordelia was thinking oh poor Willow he should be hugging me I'm his girlfriend.Buffy felt a little left out but she smiled because even though she liked Oz and Willow.Willow with Xander looked a little more catchy.Giles was looking at them with a blank face.No emotion.Willow and Xander were just happy that it was over.  
  
 _ **The End**_


	4. Gone and Trying to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted this story to a BtVS fanfic site ages ago, and it was based on another writer's fic. It was a continuation. If anyone knows this author and/or story, please e-mail so I can give her the credit.

_**Gone and Trying to Forget**_  
  
It had been only 4 months since the vanishing of Willow and Angel.  
  
Xander and Buffy were doing everything they could to think positive but it just wasn't working.Buffy would only think about Angel.And Xander could only think about Willow.His best of buds.Gone and he couldn't think of how to get to her and speak with her even if it was just once.He was sick of just waiting for her to send him word.For Angel to tell Buffy how long it was going to take for them to fix Willow.He walked in to the library.Buffy was there speaking with Giles they were laughing and packing a couple of Giles books in a small box.What was going on?  
"Giles?Buffy?What are you guys doing?"Xander sat down on a step close to Giles office.  
"Xander we have got the best news.Giles had a private investigator find Willow and Angel.Now we know exactly where they are!Giles has settled everything parents,trip,and best of all school so all you have to do is say yes and you can come with us.We can finally see them again."Buffy was glowing.  
"Really?!You found them.Yes of course I'll go.Of course.Oh this is the best news ever!"Xander's face lit up he and Buffy hugged and thought about everything.On the plane Buffy and Xander thought about everything they would say to Willow & Angel.  
"This going to be great isn't it?"Xander sat back in his seat.  
"The best."Buffy took a sip of her soda.  
  
~*~  
  
Giles on the other hand wasn't so sure.From what he heard from Tracy his private investigator.Angel & Willow had started a whole new life.Apparently Willow had began a whole new life which started with her personality.She had been teaching a dance class at night.And sometimes sang at the local club.She had dressed differently.And she was also seen with some guy.Willow had definitely changed.And Angel went everywhere with her so she wouldn't feel a complete sense of abandonment. Giles definitely had his doubts about this trip.But Buffy and Xander had been so miserable they had absolutely no sense of closure and they needed it.Even if it meant being hurt.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow walked in to the huge castle she and Angel dared to call home and threw her keys and put her bag next to a table in the long hall.Angel was in his study and called for her to come in.She had just got away from her part time job at the club.She walked in to the study to find Angel pacing back and forth.  
"What?"She entered the room,"What's wrong?"She had become so beautiful since they left Sunnydale.Angel had definitely noticed but never tried anything.  
He had become everything to her family,a best friend,and of course a companion. And he wouldn't ruin what they had.  
"We've been spotted."He snapped out of the daze he was in.  
"What?You've got to be kidding?"She ran to him and took the sheet of paper from his hand it was a copy of a letter addressed to Giles,"How did you get this?"  
"I have my ways.What do you want to do about it?"He sat in his chair behind his desk.  
"What are we going to do?I'll tell you what we're going to do we are going to send them back as soon as they get here."He saw a tear drop from her eye.  
"Willow we can't just turn our backs on them."He tried to reason with her.  
"Oh no we couldn't could we!?!?Because first Willow's the kind of person who forgives everyone isn't she?!?!And second she would never turn her back on the people she cared about would she?!?!She could never do to them what they did to her right?!?!Well let me tell you something Angel.Xander and Buffy are dead to me!And I never want to see them again!"She screamed and ran to her room.  
"Willow!"Angel ran after her but she slammed the door in her face and he went to his room the sun would rise pretty soon.  
  
~*~  
  
The next night Buffy,Giles,and Xander took a cab to the huge estate where Angel and Willow where currently staying.  
"So this is it huh?It's not that big?"Xander joked but no one laughed.  
"This is it?"Buffy totally ignored him,"Well looks like we'll have to climb the fence no button or anything to get in contact with the house."  
They climbed the fence and knocked the door.Buffy had a huge smile grow on her face when Angel answered the door.  
"Uh---Buffy.What are you doing here?"Angel came out and shut the door behind him.  
"Well hi to you too Angel.Nice to see you?"Buffy's smile began to fade but she wouldn't let it completely.  
"I'm sorry but you guys have to leave.I think it would be easier if you didn't see Willow and if I forgot I had seen you too.I'm sorry."And with that he walked back in.  
"What the heck was that?He didn't even tell her we're here!"Xander shouted.  
Buffy was trying to think Why would he blow us off like that?Why is Angel being so distant and mean?And most importantly what did he mean by best for Willow?Buffy then saw Willow watching them from a window upstairs.Willow?Is that you?  
"We should come back tomorrow?Perhaps they were surprised to see us?"Giles suggested.  
"No.I want to know why he isn't letting us see her?"Xander protested.  
"He's right Xander."Buffy patted him on the shoulder.  
"Fine."Xander reluctantly left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are they gone?"Willow ran down stairs to Angel.  
"Yeah.Willow what's going on?Why are you acting like this?"Angel walked in to the study and tried to figure out what the heck was going on.  
"Ok fine you want to know what's going on?I'll tell you.Angel when I see Xander and Buffy I am going to see the people who did this to me.Made me what I am.And trust me there are more cons than pros.I hate this.I hate feeling anger towards them.I hate knowing that if we ever met face to face again I might explode.Angel when they left I never even got a postcard.No phone call.Nothing.They forgot about me.And look what it's done.I'm a monster!I almost killed a man.I am fighting to keep my soul!"Willow cried.  
"I understand."Angel tried to comfort her.  
"No you don't because your not me.No one is.And if Buffy and Xander expect me to welcome them back in to my life with open arms.They are wrong.Dead wrong!"Willow was finally letting everything that was in her out.Angel stood there stunned.Willow sat on a small couch in the corner which was her favorite place in the study.When Angel would be doing something in there she would sit and look out the window.Angel sat next to her and she started crying.The first time since they had been there.And he was finally finding out what Willow really felt.And he could see her pain.But most of all her anger.  
  
~*~  
  
Xander stood on the balcony out side of Xander and Buffy's room.The hotel had no three bed rooms.Giles was next door.He tried to figure out what was going on where was Willow?Did she hear us?Does she want to see us?And most importantly does she still love me?  
Buffy brought him out of his thoughts,"You thinking about them?"  
"Yeah."He put on a pathetic smile.  
"I saw her."Buffy whispered in his ear.  
"You did?"Xander's interest grew.  
"Willow she was watching us from a window upstairs.She looked I'm sorry to have to say this but she looked sad.When we go there tomorrow we can't knock on the door."Buffy looked over at Xander.  
"We got to make sure they both see us."  
"And hear us."  
"Buffy..."  
"Yeah."  
"I need something to wear."  
"What you?Dress up?"Buffy started laughing but stopped seeing he was serious.  
"Please.I can't see her like this."Xander looked at his clothes and frowned.  
"Well then we will find you something tomorrow. Something that will knock her socks off."They went back in to the room.Buffy and Xander both agreed this was it tomorrow they would see Angel and Willow once and for all.  
  
~*~  
  
The following night Willow went out back to check on her rose bushes.She cut one the red roses and sniffed.But then chose a white one too.She was wearing a sea green mid-drift top and white jeans.She had her hair in two braided pony tails.She was looking at the night sky and closed her eyes to get a picture set in her head.  
"Hey Wil."Xander came out behind her.He was all dressed up.A blue suit with a white shirt under it.Willow spun around in surprise.  
"Oh didn't mean to scare you."He tried to touch her shoulder but she jumped back.  
"How did you get in here?"She sounded a little scared still.  
"Wil what's wrong?Did I do something?"Xander was surprised at her reaction to him.  
"No you did nothing.And that's the point."She tried to walk away but Xander took her wrist to make her stop.  
"Willow please hear me out."Xander gave her a helpless face but she wouldn't even look at him.  
"Xander please....I'm not ready to talk about this.I---I've been trying to forget Sunnydale.The town,The people,everything.You coming here was......well a bad idea.And I'm sorry but I can't look at you much less have a conversation with you."Xander let go of her wrist and she just stood there.She decided to look at him and she saw her best friend look like he had just had his heart pulled out and feed to the dogs.He sat on a stone bench near a fountain in her garden.  
"Willow when I found out you were gone I---I can't even explain how I felt.It wasn't a feeling of losing a friend or a family member or even someone I just knew,"Willow sat next to him,"I had a feeling of like being empty.I thought how I left not letting you know how I was.If I was happy or not.Nothing.I just left you alone waiting.I'm sorry about that really I am,"Willow wiped the tear away from his cheek and was beginning to cry along with him,"And then angry at you for leaving me.Imagine that I was mad at you.You had almost died and I had the nerve to get mad."  
"Why?"Willow interrupted the pause.  
"Because I lost my---everything.I lost my best friend and then I saw your note.And I got angry about you not telling me that you loved me.And how much you cared.But then I got angry at myself for not realizing it.For not seeing signs.I remembered and got mad at how I talked about my feelings about Buffy to you.And you still loved me no matter what."He trailed off.  
"Oh Xander.You picked a heck of a time to realize that,"She let out a littled laugh,"I never even thought about it.I couldn't get mad at you.I tried but it never worked.I never tried to question my feelings for you.When your in love you don't ask why.You just be happy you have it and that it's there.And yeah it hurts but that's a con."  
"Willow why?"Xander was still trying to figure it out.  
"Why what?"  
"Why me?After everything I did to you why me?"He had to know the answer.  
"I guess it was everything the way you stuck up for me.The way you joke.How you look and act.I just love the person you are.Your reaction to something I say.The way you can look at something and say or think the same things I do.The way you can get me out of a horrible mood.The way you can brighten my whole day.Like I said I never asked why.I just listen to my heart."She stroked his hair.  
"I don't know what to say."Xander was speechless.  
"That's a first.Xander I'm just glad to have it in the open.It's been held inside for so long."Willow put her hands in her lap and looked back at the sky.  
"Willow?"Xander positioned himself towards her.  
"Yeah."She returned her gaze to him.  
"Thank you for loving me.Even if I didn't know it was there I'm still glad it was there."  
"It still is."Willow whispered.  
Xander leaned forward for a kiss.  
"Willow.Willow Willow."A figure came out of the shadows.  
"William!"Her face lit up and she ran to the man.He was wearing a green sweater and black jeans.He had black hair and blue eyes.He had a little darker complection than Willow.  
"Hey Wil,"He picked her up in a hug,"I missed you."  
"I missed you too.When did you get back?"Willow looked like she was a little girl who came down stairs to see she had the biggest present under the christmas tree.  
"I just got back an hour ago I couldn't wait till tommorrow to see you."He picked her up again.  
"Oh I forgot you should leave before Angel sees you.You know him,"She looked up at the room Angel was in to make sure he wasn't looking out the window,"He's still kind of mad because I didn't tell him about us right away."  
"Us?"Xander mumbled to himself.  
"Well guess I should go,"He whispered something in Willow's ear and she nodded.They kissed for a second and he disappeared back in to the shadows.  
Willow turned around and looked at Xander like she just remembered he was there with her,"I'm sorry about that.That was William."  
"I got that much."  
"Xander listen Angel well he's still kinda getting use to William and so could you keep this a secret?Please?Truth is Angel is trying to like him.Really hard and it isn't working so please keep it a secret?"She begged.  
"Willow...ok I'll keep it a secret.But who was he?"Xander didn't like this at all.  
"He was nobody just a friend.Where's Giles?"  
"Willow what does Giles have to do with that guy?"Xander knew she was trying to change the subject.  
"I just want to see Giles alright?Let's get inside."Willow head up the path to castle.  
What was that about?  
  
~*~  
  
"Giles!"  
Giles dropped one of the books he had pulled of the bookcases in the library Angel had in the castle.  
"Willow hello."He gave her a small hug and was still a little shaky from the surprise.  
That night Willow had avoided Xander."So Willow you've changed a lot since we saw you last."Buffy pointed out.  
"I tried.I think I've done pretty well but I have to apologize first Buffy,Xander I'm sorry about last night but I felt so mad at you guys until I spoke with Xander tonight.I told or asked which ever you want to call it.Angel told you guys to leave because I wanted you too."Willow was so ashamed.  
"Willow I think Buffy and I could understand what's going on.You don't have to be sorry.We missed you."The phone made Xander stop what he was saying.  
Willow went to answer the phone,"Hello?Oh hi doctor.Oh yeah I'm fine the medicine has made me feel a lot better.Well yeah I suppose.Yep.Really?Oh my god."Willow's mouth opened but nothing else came out she dropped the phone and feel to the floor.  
"Willow!"Xander ran to her.  
Angel then went to the phone,"Hello doctor what's wrong with Willow.What?Really?Oh thank you doctor.Thank you.Thank you.I will make sure you get a huge reward!Thank you."  
"What?What is going on."Xander shouted.  
"We're going to be ok.Willow."Angel helped Willow stand up and they gave each other a huge hug.  
"It's over."Willow repeated to Angel.  
"What?"Giles walked over to the group.  
Angel and Willow explained that Willow had been seeing a doctor who a couple days ago gave her a special liquid.She drank it and after a week she has been returned to normal.To make sure Willow did the one thing she could think of to check if it was true.She walked out to a mirror in the hall.Oh god.It's me.I can see myself.I'm not a monster anymore.It's true.It's over.Willow broke in to tears.Buffy,Giles,and Xander all went to a room happy and slept for the night.And Buffy however saw that Angel wasn't to happy.Willow and Buffy talked almost the whole night then Giles updated her on the Sunnydale activity.Angel gave Buffy,Giles,and Xander a room.It had been a tough couple of days.Later on that night Buffy went in to Angel's room to find him sitting in a chair staring at the wall.  
"Angel what's wrong?"Buffy watched him in concern.  
"It can't help me Buffy.I talked to the doctor again.If I drink that potion I will die.I will really be my age.Which means I'm dead.Willow's not effected because she's still a teenager."Angel sounded so sad.  
"Oh Angel.That never stopped us.We'll be ok.I guess I just have to keep dating a vampire."She assured him.  
"Thanks Buffy.So what's next?"He watched her sit down on his lap.  
"Well Giles called everyone including Willow's parents they nearly freaked when they found out Willow was coming home.He also called school.And everyone else.All we have to do is go home."Buffy laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I can't wait back to Sunnydale."Angel sarcastically commented.  
"Neither can I."Buffy went in for a kiss and Angel accepted.  
Xander was the only one who couldn't sleep.What was up with Willow?Who was William?And why was she not telling him about him?He had to find out he got out of bed and headed to her room.As he got closer he could hear she had some music blasting so she must have been up.No one know because they were out like a log.He knocked but Willow probably couldn't hear so he peaked in and saw Willow was changed and climbing over the rail of her balcony.Xander was going to say something but didn't.He wanted to know where she was going so he followed her.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow had on a white see-through long sleeve shirt over a red shirt with faded blue jean shorts.She put on rollerblades that looked like she had designed.They were plain black but she had painted and put various stickers like rainbows,butterflys,hearts,and stars on them.She rollerbladed until she reached an over the water bridge.She was meeting with William.He was waiting right there for her with a red rose.They kissed and William walked as Willow rollerblading everywhere finally hours later they stopped at a cafe.Xander finally got to take a rest.He knew what was going on though.And he didn't like it.Willow and William started kissing again after they left the cafe they were know in some park.Do they ever stop kissing?Xander thought.He glanced at his watch (which was a minute early) and saw it was already 6:00P.M.She has got to be going home pretty soon.He watched as Willow pulled her self away when she heard a clock strike six.She kissed William one last time and rollerbladed home.Xander took a cab he knew exactly where she was going.  
  
~*~  
  
That night during dinner Xander noticed Willow wouldn't look at anyone.She just stared down at her white dress she was wearing.  
"Willow how did you sleep?"Angel tried to start a conversation.  
"Fine.And you?"She was jumpy.  
"Fine.Willow what's wrong?"Angel lifted her chin to look eye to eye with her.  
"Nothing."Willow tried to keep looking down.  
"Oh Willow.You saw him didn't you?"Angel sounded disappointed in her.  
"I'm sorry Angel.I couldn't help it.I missed him and I had to see him."She apologized.  
"Willow it's only been a week."He reminded her.  
"Yeah well it took forever.I don't even know why I listen to you your not my dad or mom.I am going to see him no matter what.Ok true I live in your house but if this keeps happening I'll just move out.Now I'm sorry Buffy,Giles,and Xander but you'll have to excuse me suddenly I'm not so hungry."She threw her napkin on her plate and ran to her room.  
"Willow!"Angel ran after her.   
"What was that?"Buffy was still shocked.  
"Willow's got a boyfriend that's what."Xander put in.  
"What?Willow?Shy Willow?"This didn't help Buffy out of her shock.  
"Well I suppose that would explain it."Giles spoke up.  
  
~*~  
  
"Angel I tried.But then last night he came to see me and I just I fell for him all over again.Oh Angel all I want is for you to say you at the least tolerate him please."She wanted everyone to just be happy with the relationship.  
"Willow I really don't like him but for your sake I'll tolerate him.On one condition no sneaking around.That's the only reason I don't like him.He sneaks around to see you.He should be a man and face me face to face.Ok?"He was speaking to her like a father to his daughter one of his many roles in Willow's life.  
"Ok.Thanks Angel."She was so happy to have finally won a battle between herself and Angel.  
They walked back to the dinner table.  
"Sorry about that."They both apologized.They finished dinner and Willow went with Buffy in to the garden to talk about William.Xander went to his room.Giles and Angel decided to discuss Sunnydale.  
  
~*~  
  
In the Garden....  
"So how did you two meet?"Buffy was incredibly curious.  
"We meet when I was teaching class one night.He came in when everyone left and I was about to.He had roses in his hand and he told me the nicest and sweetest things anyone's ever said to me.He was Prince Charming."She was picturing it all in her mind.That night was the most romantic night she had ever had.  
"What kind of things did he say?"  
"He said that he had been watching me for a while and he had talked to some of my friends to try to find out about me,he may not be all that smart he saw me typing at a cafe on my laptop but he was smart enough to know a good thing when he saw it, I was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he also said that meeting me in person proved just how perfect I was.I swear Buffy I have never been so happy.But then last night Xander and I were talking and I still have all these feelings for him.I almost kissed him but William came just before it happened.Buffy I'm so confused.I know that I love William though but then again I still have mixed feelings for Xander.Ugh!"She let a cry of frustration out.  
"Willow I don't know about you but the choice seems easy to me.William.I mean why lose something so perfect for something your not even sure is there?"Buffy questioned.  
"Because fate?Chance?Call it what you want if I even have a chance with Xander it is going to ruin my whole life."Willow explained.  
"But why?"Buffy still didn't understand.  
"Because no matter what I do my love for Xander will never change.I will always feel the same.He is still ideal for me."Willow explained further.  
"Oh.That's bad."Buffy shared her confusion.  
  
~*~  
  
 _In Xander's room_...

  
What am I going to do?This Willow and William thing is serious.She really seems to like him.But I can't forget she almost kissed me.The almost perfect kiss.Everything was finally out in the open.And it was going to happen me and Willow.And here comes William who sweeps her off her feet while I'm gone.Only way to find out for sure what's going to happen.I have to meet with the Prince.The only question is how?  
  
~*~  
  
Willow and Buffy's conversation lasted for hours but no ideas as to who she wanted to choose.Willow went to her room and was left with nothing but her thoughts .Oh god please help me make the right choice.I don't know what to do.I know that I could never leave William.But can I let go of Xander?Oh I have to get some rest I'm exhausted.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day Willow had met with William at the park.Xander followed.  
"William I have to go home and get some rest I didn't get much sleep last night.Maybe you could come over for dinner tonight?"Willow suggested.  
"Ok.Meet you in the garden at 8:00?"He replied.  
"No you can actually come in the house tonight!Angel said that he will try to tolerate you."She burst out.  
"Really?!?"He jumped up.  
"Yes isn't it wonderful?"She kissed his cheek and said her goodbyes.  
When Willow left Xander approached William.  
"Hi William."Xander greeted him.  
"Xander right?Hi.Can I help you?"He added,"Willow just left."  
"Actually I wanted to talk to you."  
"Me?Why?"His intrest grew.  
"Willow actually I have a few questions.Do you mind?"He gestured for William to sit down on the wooden bench.William did as he wanted.  
"Well let's here them?"William prepared for the worst.  
"First how long have you two been dating?"Xander asked.  
"Oh um...3 months.And I have never been more happy."He answered.  
"Ok how do you feel about her?"  
"I feel happy around her.I'm not sure what your asking?"He second guessed Xander.  
"Ok I'll rephrase do you love her?"Xander had a list of questions in his mind but was only asking the most important.  
"Oh wow.I can honestly say I do.I love her.And I'm wondering why your asking these questions.So why are you?"  
"I was hoping that Willow would come back to Sunnydale.And if you two were very serious about each other she might refuse.And I really want her to go home."Xander told William.  
"I am so happy she might get to go home.But I can't promise I'll tell her to leave,"He had to tell the truth,"Do you love her Xander?"  
"What?"  
"It' not that hard to tell me.Willow's easy to fall for."He smiled.  
"I don't know.I can't say I do.But then again I can't say I don't."Xander surprised himself when he said this.  
"Xander I'm not going to lose her because you might love her.I can't do it.Why should I?"  
"Because there's a chance.Or simply because you love her.If you break up with her some time done the line and she didn't go home when she had the chance because of you she'll never forgive you.And yes there is a big chance I do love her in that sense.But Her mom,dad,Buffy,Giles,and other people love her no question as a daughter, best friend,and just a nice person.If you really love her you'll let her go."Xander did everything to try and get him to break it off.Just let her go home.  
"Well Xander I have to admit you gave me something to think about.I'll--think about it."William left.  
  
~*~  
  
William walked in to his apartment and looked around.He gazed at all his pictures with Willow and one's he had taken of her.He pick up his favorite picture which was on the nightstand next to his bed.He had taken it in her garden on a sunny day.She sat on the stone bench next to the fountain. She was wearing a sundress and a white hat with a yellow rose on it.Her hand was tilted sideways and rested on her knees.And she had a slight smile on her face.He began to think about her.Loving Willow has been so easy for me.Why should I let her go now?Because some guy thinks He might be in love with her?No if I do this it's because of her life in general.Her family.Her friends.And of course her happiness.All he wanted was for her to be happy.And if that meant giving her up so be it.  
  
~*~  
  
That night Willow had a tough time picking out an outfit for dinner.She then picked a long baby blue dress that had a slit up the side.She curled her hair all the way around and the silver chain with a heart that held her picture and William's.He had Love Always inscribed in the back of the heart.She was wearing just a little make-up.Buffy had helped her with that Buffy told Willow she could not believe how much she had changed since they had last seen each other.Willow was very happy to her that and told Buffy so.Willow told Buffy she wanted to go out back in her garden for a while so she went by herself.  
Xander was getting dressed and trying to figure out what Prince Charming was going to decide.I hope he just let's go.Giles and Angel were reading up on some new prophecy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi ya Willow."William was waiting right next to the foutain.  
"William."She went hug and he hugged her back but she felt weird,"What's wrong?"  
"I wanted to talk to you about stuff.Like Are you going back to Sunnydale?Do you miss it very much?And are you in love with this Xander guy?!?"He was running out of breath.  
"Where is this coming from?"  
"Well I think that now that your friends are here you should go back home.To be with family and all.This vacation with cousin Angel wasn't even suppose to last this long.Actually I think it was only suppose to be a week or so."William laughed at how things had worked out.  
"I told you that so you wouldn't get attached to me.I have kind of bumpy past.So then I got attached."  
"Yeah and so did I even though we weren't suppose to.Willow I was also thinking that so you can make the right choice we should break up.I want you to be happy and I think this will work for the both of us."William's smile faded.  
"What?So let me get this straight it's good for me if we call it quits?And you want me to be happy so your breaking up with me?Wow I would hate to see what you do to family members,"She dropped to her knees,"Listen we may have not planned for this to happen between us but I thought it was going great.I thought we were both happy.But you seem to think the only way I can be happy is if we break up.Why?"  
He knelt down so he could look her in the eyes,"Willow it has been great and I'm very happy but I think it's best..."  
Willow interrupted him with,"You think!You think!Well let me tell you something first when your in love you don't think!And second I can think for myself!"She got up and started to run towards the castle.  
"Willow!Wait,"William managed to get her to turn around for a second,"I'm sorry."  
"Me too.Is that all?"Willow turned and ran the rest of the way.  
Willow slammed the door as she came in through the back Xander turned to see her kick and punch the wall.Xander walked over to her.  
"Willow,"He whispered but then he voice rose,"Willow stop are your going to hurt yourself."  
She turned her back to the wall and let her body slide down,"Too late."She whined.  
"Oh poor baby."Xander pouted.  
"My life sucks you know that."Willow added.  
"Well on a plus side you can have one."He was trying to cheer her up.Willow noticed and rest her head on his shoulder.He laid his head on hers and they just sat there for the longest time.  
"So what are we doing?"Buffy slumped down on the other side of Xander.  
"Go away we thinking about how pathetic our live's are.Leave us be."Xander mumbled and everyone started laughing and couldn't stop.  
Angel and Giles walked out of the study and had seen the threesome laughing and sitting on the floor.  
"Well there's the three friends I remember.Right Giles?"Angel commented.  
"Well um..yes."Giles sputtered out.  
"Dinner time all."Their cook Lisa called out.  
Xander,Buffy,Angel,and Giles headed for the dining room.  
"Wil aren't you coming?"Xander lent her a hand and helped her up.  
"Nah.I just--I'm not all that hungry.Xander I can tell you everything right?Well William called it off.He told me he wants me to go back to Sunnydale.Xander it really stinks."  
"I know.Come here."He gave her a hug and she gladly accepted.  
"Thanks.Xander?"Willow stopped Xander.  
"Yeah Wil."  
"I want to go home tommorrow."  
"Really?!"Xander walked back to her.  
"Yeah I just want to go home.Can we?"Willow asked.  
"Of course first thing tommorrow."He put an arm around her and they walked to the others.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day was pure chaos.Willow had to pack and had a tough time choosing what to take home and she couldn't decide what to wear she finally decided she would go home dressed the way she would if she had never made the change.She also decided to ease the new clothes and attitude on them easily.Xander was just happy to be going home (Specifically with Willow).They all boarded the plane and Willow just drifted in to her own thoughts.I'm going home.I get to see my parents.I get to see Sunnydale.I get to go to The Bronze.I get to go to school!I get to hang around Buffy,Giles,and Xander again.And Angel and me are closer then ever.One bad thing is Xander knows.He knows.Does he feel the same or is he scared?What will happen when we get to Sunnydale.What's going to happen to are friendship?What's going to happen period?As Willow got off the plane she saw her mom and dad holding hands waiting for her to come off the plane.And some no name channel who was going to broadcasting her comeback.Willow's parent's spotted her and slowly stood.Willow ran to her mom and dad everyone was so happy it hurt.  
"Oh Willow it's so good to have you home."They both sobbed.  
"It's good to be home."Willow replied.  
  
~*~  
  
On Monday Willow chose to go to school.She wanted no special treatment.But everyone wanted to talk to her.  
"Willow hi!"Cordelia was actually happy to see her.Cordelia and Willow talked for a while until Willow saw Xander.Cordelia saw him also she excused her self without any further comment.Nothing bad said about Xander.Just 'Sorry I have to go.'  
"Hey Willow."Xander looked nervous.  
"I knew this would happen.Because you know my huge secret right?.Oh Xander please don't hate me that's why I didn't want you to know.I don't want anything different between us."This is exactly what I was afraid of rejection she thought.  
"Willow listen ok.Nothing has changed,"Xander lifted her chin and she looked about to cry,"Except for one thing..."  
"What?"She still looked on the verge of crying and sounded like it to.  
"This."He kissed her.  
She pulled back for a second to say something,"Some how I think I'll manage to live through this change."  
"Yeah?"Xander laughed.  
"Yeah."She pulled him in for a kiss and success.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy is everything alright?You seem dazed."Giles asked.  
"Yeah.I'm fine.Everything's great."Buffy was smiling.  
"Well good to see everything's back to normal."He said.  
"Not everything."Her smile grew when she pointed out Willow & Xander to Giles.  
"Well yes I suppose not,"He then added,"Good thing everyone's in class."  
They both laughed as Xander and Willow continued to act like the only two people on earth.  
What no one saw was William standing behind a tree nearby.He decided to move to Sunnydale and see Willow there.He wanted to make it up to Willow and they would be together.Then he went to see her on Monday at school he had to settled moving arrangements and what have you.He was going to approach her but had seen she was talking to Xander when they kissed it tore him apart but he then got more determined than ever.  
"You won this time Xander.But there is tons more to come.I'll win Willow's love in the end.You just wait."He said aloud and walked away.  
  
 _ **The End**_


	5. Nick

_**Nick**_  
  
Willow had just got out of science.It was time for everyone to go on Christmas break.Willow was mad at her mom because she was sending Willow to visit her Aunt Teresa who she liked but she didn't want to go on Christmas her friends would be at Sunnydale and she was leaving first thing tomorrow.  
"Hey Wil."Buffy caught Willow off guard and Willow dropped her books.  
"Oh yeah hi."Willow bent down to pick up her books.  
"Wil are you ok?"Buffy helped her.  
"Uh---Yeah just preparing for take off tomorrow."She stood.  
"She's still making you go huh?"Buffy was going to miss her.  
"Yep.Hey Xander!"Willow spotted him she was going to miss him the most .He would probaly meet some girl while she was gone.This is going to suck!Willow thought.  
"Hey Wil.So you still leaving tomorrow?"Xander casually asked while he approached.  
"Yeah.So are you guys going to see me off?"She tried to think positive at least she would see them before she left.  
"Uh...Sorry Wil I can't mom wants me to do some Christmas shopping with her tomorrow."Xander felt bad to have to say it.  
"You Buffy?"She was getting depressed by the second.  
"I'm sorry Willow.Giles wants me to train really early tomorrow."Buffy put on a sympathetic look to her.  
"Well this is going to be the best Christmas break ever I can just feel it.I better go and pack."Willow walked away and her friends didn't even try to stop her.Great now they don't care either I am going to hate this ugh!Mom why?That's what I'd like to know?I just want to stay in Sunnydale what's wrong with that.All this was going through her head as she packed her stuff to go.She got in her teddy bear nightgown did a hundred strokes on her hair,and went to lie down.She set her alarm and before she went to sleep she let out her frustration,"This sucks!"She whispered and laughed to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow got all her stuff in the back of a taxi her mom was going to do christmas shopping today of all the days!Willow got in the cab and saw Xander wave from the house across the street.She waved back but he had already gone.This is going to be the worst christmas.She sat in the airport for about an hour the plane was delayed.The plane ride was terrible.She didn't even get her crappy peanuts!She got off the plane and looked just thrilled.Her aunt Teresa called out her name,"Willow!"  
"Hey Aunt Terry."Willow's nick name for her.  
"Oh girl you have gotten so big."S he looked at Willow from head to toe.  
"Thanks I think."Willow made a face.  
"Oh what's wrong sweety you can tell aunt Terry anything?Here let's get in the car first."  
When they got in the car Willow tol her aunt everything at they were close.  
"Oh you poor thing sounds like this has been a horrible vacation so far."Her aunt gave her a pat on the back.  
"Thanks."She was glad someone finally listened and tried to understand.  
"Well your with me now let's try to have fun ok?"She pulled in to the driveway.  
"Ok."  
They went in the house and her aunt already had presents under the tree for her.  
"Cool.Presents!"She walked in and hung her coat up.  
"Yes I wanted them to be there for you when you got here.Real obvious?"  
"Yeah they were."Willow went upstairs to unpack in the guest room.  
The next day Willow and aunt Terry went shopping,watched T.V.,Painted, and Willow also helped Terry with her computer.  
Willow was exhausted she hugged her aunt Terry and went to sleep.She went to sleep and had weird dreams but in all of them she had seen an incrediable guy,he was her age,he had blond hair and beautiful big brown eyes.He always saved her from death.The one thing that was really disturbing was she was never afraid some how she knew he would save her everytime.  
  
~*~  
  
The following morning Aunt Terry said that she had decided to let Willow explore the town.Willow refused but Terry eventually convinced her.Willow explored the whole town and found nothing she liked so she decided to explore the woods a little.She was exploring for hours when the sun was about to go down she wanted to get out but realized she was lost.Shoot! Willow how do you get your self in these situations?Willow was begining to panic when she saw something that would change her forever.There was a house that looked like it was burned down she walked in and examined the place but couldn't see that well until she saw a big black object in the corner.  
"Excuse me are you ok?"  
The object spun around.Willow screamed in surprise,"Ah!"Willow recognized him suddenly it was the boy from her dreams.He was also terrified.She went to touch his shoulder to comfort him but he flinched and jumped back.  
"It's ok I won't hurt you."She went to touch him again but this time his face another change was that he let her,"What's your name?"  
"Nick."His voice sounded a little strangled.  
"Oh hi Nick.My name is Willow."She put out her hand to shake his.He shaked it and looked around him,"What happened?"  
"It's my home.Freak accident really don't want to talk about it though."  
"Oh god you poor thing were are you parents?"   
"Their dead."He turned away.  
"Oh I'm sorry.I--didn't know."She felt like putting a foot in her mouth.  
"It's ok really.I was living here by myself.I guess I'll just have to move to my other place."  
"Other place?"Willow blurted out,"Sorry I'm being nosy none of my business."  
"When my parents died I got there property one here and another place in Sunnydale,California."He watched as she checked him for burns.  
"Sunnydale?!?!?Oh my god I live there."Willow shouted which caught him off guard.  
"Really?Well maybe when I get there you can show me around?Two questions.First why are you here if you live in Sunnydale?Visiting a family member?"She nodded to him.He looked outside and then asked his second question,"How did you get here it's so dark?Your so small so many people would take advantage of that."  
She finished checking him not one scratch,"I um...Got lost."Her expression turned to a face of shame.  
"You're so innocent,"He laughed,"I'll help you get home.Come on."  
  
~*~  
  
They walked for hours when they finally got out Willow couldn't be any happier.  
"Thanks for helping me Nick."Nick took her hand and kissed it.  
"My pleasure.I hope I can see you again maybe."Nick was showing his shy side which was a lot like hers.  
She smiled to herself someone actually felt that way around her?Wow.  
"Nick I would love it if maybe we could meet again.Just tell me when and I'll be there.I promise."She insisted.  
"Really?"A smile grew on his face.  
"Really!"She declared.  
"Ok um maybe we could meet here tomorrow at let's say...7:00?"Nick excitedly said every word.  
"I'd like that."She giggled.  
"Great. Tomorrow then."Willow nodded and he walked back in to the woods which surprised Willow but she paid it no mind and walked home.  
"Oh my!Willow where have you been?I was beginning to worry."Aunt Terry fussed.  
"I'm fine.I just meet a really,really,really great guy.He's handsome,smart,funny,and sweet.I just--lost track of time.I apologize."Willow tried to look sorry but all she could do was smile.She wasn't sorry at all.  
"Sounds great.Tell me all about him.He sounds as if he's already got your vote.Let's find out if he can get mine."They were giggling as they walked in to the kitchen.Willow told her aunt Terry about everything exploring town,getting lost (aunt Terry was a little worried about this),and meeting Nick.Her aunt was happy for her and said it must have been pure luck her meeting Nick a guy who after break they could still see each other.She agreed Willow had to see him tomorrow. Willow thought to herself this has got to be the best Christmas break ever.  
  
~*~  
  
For the rest of Willow's vacation she spent all of her time with him.They did everything together.He taught Willow how to rollerblade and she taught him how to use the computer.Willow couldn't wait for Buffy and the rest of the gang to meet him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy I have been reading the codex and I found something rather disturbing.A prince is coming to town soon."He set his cup down.  
"Cool a prince."She commented.  
"Not cool I'm guessing."Xander put in.  
"It's not he is a prince of evil,darkness if you will he finds a girl one girl after so many years to marry and he makes her like he is affected only by light.The ritual is still sketchy but I do now this the girl has got to be innocent and pure he turns her from a sweet girl to a purely evil woman.From innocent and pure to dirty and evil."Giles explained.  
"So we keep it from happening."Buffy felt as if she had solved the problem in only a five minute break.  
"One problem...It's started already."Giles stomped that idea.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow was leaving today and couldn't belie it she packed her things and couldn't believe how many pictures she had of Nick.Nick's passion was photography so when he had seen a picture he took it.She had took pictures of him also he showed her how to take perfect pictures.He said he would see her and call after he settled in to his other place.Willow wasn't so sure about that.She had felt a lot towards Nick but he never ever said what he felt so she wasn't sure what to think.Willow then said to herself softly,"This is Nick he would never hurt you."  
  
~*~  
  
The flight was better on her way back nice weather things couldn't be better so she thought until she she had seen Xander.She ran up to him.Xander could not believe the change Willow had made while she was gone.She walked off the plane wearing black jeans and a white short sleeve,mid-drift top.He realized his mouth was hanging open Buffy shut it for him.  
"Hey ya Wil!"He cheerfully greeted her as did Giles and Buffy.  
"Oh you guys I missed you so much.Whatcha do when I was gone?"Willow asked.  
They were debating on whether they would tell her about what the codex had said or not,"Nothing.It was quite dull here in Sunnydale."Giles spoke before Buffy and Xander.  
"Oh man I knew this would happen what's wrong?"Willow whined.  
"What do you mean?"They questioned in unision.  
"It's never dull in Sunnydale."It took them a minute to realize she was joking and they all laughed as they walked to Giles car.  
"So Willow meet any new people at your aunt's?"Buffy watched her in the rear view mirror she grew tense and nervous all of the sudden.  
"No!"She jumped slightly and turned to look out the window.  
Buffy and Xander gave each other a surprised look.Giles had a feeling he knew what was going on but wouldn't say anything until he knew for sure.  
  
~*~  
  
That night...  
"Hey Wil are you coming to The Bronze with us tonight?"Xander was on the phone with her.  
"No---I um--I'm tired you know that flight was long and I didn't get much sleep.So I won't be there."Willow was lying she was getting in an outfit she had just bought it was so new it still had the tags on it.Nick had bought her a lot of clothes she couldn't believe she let him convince her that they were just Christmas presents.She had asked him if he was trying to say something about her fashion sense.He had tried to make excuses but finally said he just thought she was perfect and she always hid it.She then decided she looked them all!  
"Willow?"Xander snapped her out of it.  
"Huh?Oh sorry what did you say?"Willow returned.   
"I was about to say goodnight but now I want to know what's wrong?"Xander was growing concerned.  
"Nothing I'm fine mom's got company coming over right now though so I better go."The doorbell rang.  
"Willow--"She hung up before he could continue.Xander looked at the receiver in disbelieve.  
Willow ran down stairs she was wearing a short baby blue dress.She had her hair curled slighty at the ends.And white heels.  
"Wow Willow you look beautiful."Nick stared at her as she walked the rest of the way to him.Nick handed her a dozen roses.  
"Oh Nick there wonderful.Thank you."Willow excused herself out of the room and into the kitchen to put them in a vase with water.  
"So Nick...What are you and my daughter planning to do tonight?"Mr. Rosenburg scolded the boy.  
"Well Mr. Rosenburg probably just movies and maybe something to eat."  
"Ok well if you don't mind me asking what are your intentions in terms of my daughther?"He questioned.  
"Well nothing bad I assure you.Just her that's all I want."He promised.  
"Well ok.Sorry if I offened you."He stopped when Willow entered the room.  
"No problem I understand."Nick grinned.  
"Daddy you didn't do anything wrong did you?"Willow could sense tension in the air.  
"No of course not we were just talking."He stiffened.  
"Oh alright bye bye,"Willow walked out with Nick,"I'm sorry if he offened you in any way.He just worries about me sometimes."  
"No problem I can see why he's protective."He kissed her lightly on the lips and they left.  
  
~*~  
  
"She was acting totally weird like she was trying to hide something."Xander told her about the phone conversation.  
"Wow.That's not Willow at all.What's up with her?"Buffy agreed with Xander completely she was acting really weird.Xander shrugged in response.  
"Well maybe I'll call her now,"Buffy dialed her phone number,"Hi Mrs.Rosenburg.Can I speak with Willow?What?She's out?Oh on a date?With her boyfriend?Of course I knew she had a boyfriend I just well I spaced that she had a date with him tonight.Thanks uh huh bye."Buffy hung up the phone as she and Xander stood in disbelief.  
"I wasn't sure until just now.Willow's are girl."Giles cut off Xander as he was about to say boyfriend again.This was getting weirder every second.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow this place is huge!"Willow gasped while looking around Nick's place it was like a mansion.  
"You like it?"Nick ventured looking for a little more praise.  
"Yeah it's nice."Willow walked out on to the balcony.The sky was clear tonight and dark blue.She loved the way the wind blew in her hair.  
"Willow,"Nick turned her to him and pulled out a white jewelry box it had a big red bow around it,"I wanted to give you this I wasn't sure when but I wanted to give it to you.It was my mother's.Open it."  
Willow opened the box and there lie a necklace with small diamonds all the way down until they met a blue jewel directly at the center,"Oh Nick...."  
"What?What's wrong you don't like it."  
"No it's just---No one's ever given me anything like this before.I'm not sure what to say."Tears filled her eyes and as much as she fought it one fell astray and Nick noticed.  
"Well don't cry.Why are you crying?"Nick sat her down on the couch inside.  
"It's just--I know what I want to say but I'm scared.I always say I'll tell you tonight or tomorrow I can't.Call it fear of rejection whatever you want but,"She looked deep in to his eyes,"I love you."  
There was a pause and for a split second Willow felt as if a knife had been stabbed into her heart the silence was killing her.  
"I love you too Willow."He finally spit it out.  
"What?"Willow wanted to make sure she heard what she thought she did.  
"If loving someone is thinking about them all the time,feeling like you can't do anything without them,you worry about and feel like something is wrong if your not with them,and all you want to do is hold them while their around then yes I do.I love you."Nick confessed his feeling which scared him.He was never under any circumstances fall in love with the girl.He was not suppose to love Willow and he did....this could be trouble.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh no.Another creep is in love with Willow."Buffy murmured.  
"I don't think he's in love with her.They are not to love the girl ever.The prince is to always keep a level head until they are sure the woman is evil and even then they never really feel in love with the woman.Although their feelings are very strong."Giles felt deep concern for Willow.This girl was very vulnerable and if he had already started he wasn't to sure they could save her.  
"Wait this guy doesn't even care about her?"Xander couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"I'm afraid not."  
"That's sucks."Xander pointed out as if it weren't obvious.  
"Yes I suppose it does."Giles agreed.  
Buffy,Giles,and Xander studied all they could and it all read the same thing that Willow would be changed and once she was gone she would be able to change back.  
"Giles what can we do?"Buffy was still pressing for information.  
"I'm not sure."Giles was just as worried as Buffy.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is great then we feel the same way about each other."Willow was so relieved and gave him a huge hug.  
"Yeah great."Nick mumbled.  
"What's wrong?Did I do something wrong?"Willow pulled back.  
"No it's just well--I've just never felt like this before and it's kind of scaring me."Nick was really making him self nervous whenever he was around this girl he told her stuff without even thinking and though it made her happy it made him try to be more cautious.  
"Me too,"Willow kissed him and then gazed at the clock,"Oh my god!I have to go it's past my curfew my parents are going to grill me,"She kissed him one last time and headed for the door,"Thanks for the necklace it's great."She left him with a smile and left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master you even gave her the necklace!"The short man with a strangled voice said.  
"It's ok it's just to protect her."Nick stepped out from the shadows.  
"Protect her!What if she's not the one!"He snarled.  
"She is!I'm sure of it!This girl is exactly what we need.It's her!Now stop panicking,"Nick retaliated,"Now let's get ready for the party."  
  
~*~  
  
Willow's decided to get out of Nick's car.She told his driver she would like to walk the rest of the way home.She was walking on the clouds.Nick had said those three words she always wanted to hear 'I love you' and he even meant it she could tell.She started humming a song that matched the beat of her shoes on the sidewalk.She held her necklace tightly that proved how much he cared.It was beautiful it even sparkled.She stopped for a second was someone following her?Before she realized what was happening a group of vampires surrounded her.  
They hissed and advanced towards her.Willow thought for sure she was dead one of the vampires tackled her.She cried help but there was no one to hear her.The vampire tilted his head to bite her but stopped and screamed,"The necklace!She's wearing the necklace."The vampires gasped and ran away.   
"What the heck just happened here?"Willow said to herself.The necklace what was up with the necklace.Whatever it was...it just saved her life.  
  
~*~  
  
"Welcome!Everyone I have great news.I have found the future Queen.And the cermony should be held soon tonight we celebrate.Have fun,dance,and drink."Nick came down the stairs and greeted one of his best friends.  
"Well if it isn't the bloodly prince!"The man hugged him.  
"Well if it isn't the slayer killer.Spike how you been?"Nick smile grew.  
"I've been fine wondering who the lucky girl is?"Spike laughed.  
"Oh here I have a picture."Nick pulled out a picture of Buffy and Willow.  
"I knew you were a moron but I didn't think you were stupid!"Spike continued laughing.  
"What?!"Nick was surprised at his reaction.  
"That's the slayer!"Spike barely got out over his laughter.  
"What she's so small?I can tell a slayer a mile away."Nick confusion now growing.Willow a slayer?  
"Wait who are you talking about?"Spike noticed another girl in the picture.  
"Her."Nick pointed to Willow.  
Spike's laughter was even louder now,"Oh the perfect pick.The slayer's best friend.Perfect.Maybe I'll even have a shot at killing Buffy."  
"Buffy the other girl in the picture."Spike pointed to Buffy.  
"Well whatever you do don't touch Willow ever.She's mine.You and your goons keep away for her."Nick demanded.  
"Wow friend I just want the slayer.I swear.You don't care about this girl do you?"Spike asked.  
"No.No of course not I just I want her to last you know until the cermony.So that she and I can destroy the world."Nick tried to cover his tracks but Spike was still curious as to his feelings for this girl.  
"Let's celebrate then."Spike put an arm around his bud.  
Seven vampires came in to the party screaming they explained to Nick and Spike what had happened and knew Willow would go to the slayer.And that soon she would know.  
"We have to try and get to her first."Nick yelled.  
"What if we get there to late?"  
"I have a plan."Nick affirmed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Giles!Giles!Giles are you here?"Willow called out as walking in to the library.  
"Willow thank god your alright.What's wrong?"Giles sat Willow down.  
"I was walking home and these vampires they attacked.They surrounded me and,"Willow was cut off by Giles.  
"Oh dear god are you ok?Were you hurt?"Giles then heard Buffy and Xander enter.  
"Your ok!"Xander and Buffy exclaimed.They saw she was shaking and crying.  
"Willow did he hurt you?What happened?"Xander was getting more and more angry at this guy.  
"Oh Xander it was horrible. These vampires came out of no where and I was sure they were going to kill me."Willow ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Are you ok Wil?"Buffy could see her friend was even more scared than she had ever been.  
"I'm fine just scared."Willow wiped her face and pulled away from Xander.  
"Are you sure?"Xander let go of her.  
"Yeah but wait a second...What's going on here?First Giles was thanking god that I was alright and Xander you asked if he hurt me?Who are you guys so scared of?"Willow watched as everyone around her exchanged looks,"Well?"  
"Willow we know about your boyfriend."Xander made a disgusted face.  
"Oh.I'm sorry I didn't tell you I wasn't sure how to say it.And I knew you guys would think I was crazy.But he's not dangerous he wouldn't hurt anybody.Not in a million years."Willow assured them.  
"Wil this guy's dangerous."Buffy told her.  
"What do you mean he's never done anything wrong.Right?"Willow asked.  
"We read about him in Giles books and the codex."Buffy sat next to her.Xander was on the other side.  
"He was in the codex?How?I mean---oh no what's wrong with him?"Willow started to feel sadness over all of her previous emotions.The guy they were describing didn't sound like the guy who said he loved her.Not even close.  
"I'm sorry Willow."Xander whispered in her ear.  
Willow then got angry,"You guys can stop joking now ok?I'm sorry about not telling you but why make this up about him?He's not that bad.Just meet him once one time.You'll like him I know it.Just...Xander please tell me your joking?Please?"Willow begged her friend to tell they were just fibbing or kidding just not telling her the truth.  
"Willow I wish different.I didn't know you cared about him this much.I really wish it wasn't true but it is."Xander wanted so bad to tell her something different.  
"Xander why me?Why do I always get the jerks?"Willow believed her friends they weren't cruel enough to hurt her like this for no reason.  
"Willow I wish I could tell you.But I don't know."Xander hugged her again.  
"What do we know Giles?Have we stopped him?"Buffy wanted to beat this guy.  
"I have managed to read about and found a few solutions."Giles handed a book to Buffy.  
Then out of no where the windows were burst in to along with the door.Spike and his gang were their along with Nick and his.Willow screamed.Xander immediately grabbed her to protect her.Buffy was caught off guard and knocked out.Giles was hit from behind and knocked out too.Willow and Xander were the only ones left.Spike's vampire friends tied up Buffy and Giles.Xander was guarding Willow.  
"Hello Xander.I've heard so much about you.I've decided I don't like you,"Nick's look soften when he saw Willow who was still in Xander's arms,"Willow.I'm so sorry you had to find out like this.I was hoping you wouldn't have to until the wedding."Nick ordered a vampire to get Xander.Xander was grabbed by three guys.  
"What do you mean wedding?"She was so scared.  
"I want us to be married."He aprroached her.He moved his hand across her and shut her eyes.She went limp and he picked her up.  
"What did you do?!?"Xander shouted after Nick.  
"I'm letting her sleep before her big day or night which ever you want to call it.She won't wake till then.I can tell everyone to go according to plan."Nick winked and carried her out.  
"Nick what do we do with them?"One of his stupid servants forgot the plan.  
"Ugh!You idiot. Someone please explain to him you know what...Spike!Please tell them what we're going to do."He left the room and walked out to his carriage.  
"Alright old buddy,"Spike turned to the vampire,"Listen you brain dead morons.The plan is we take them to witness his wedding remember their part now?"Spike nodded at the confused vampire.  
"Ok yeah."The vampire nodded back.  
"Ok then let's go."He commanded.  
  
~*~  
  
That night Buffy,Giles,and Xander were all trapped in a small room and talking in whispers.  
"Well do we know his next move?"Buffy constantly at the door.  
"Yes.Buffy I know this boy is extremely dangerous he has his heart set on Willow.He wants Willow and most likely he'll get her and make her the Queen."Giles was cut off by Xander.  
"Queen?"  
"Yes they will both rule and destroy the world together."Giles was again interrupted but this time by Buffy.  
"How does he make her the Queen?"  
"He first weds her then makes her a vampire.By the way he is a vampire.But if he bites her she bites him or she dies."He finished finally.  
"She has to?"Buffy looked at Giles.  
"I'm afraid so.But luckily there is a way to reverse the process."  
"Well spit it out G man."Xander's voice rose.  
"Don't call me that and to reverse it you must kill Nick.The one who makes the attempt."  
"Oh well at least it's easy."Xander sarcastically put in.  
  
~*~  
  
That night Willow finally woke up.Where am I?She thought as she looked over to see a mirror.Then saw a girl wearing a black wedding dress,black lipstick,black nail polish,and black shoes.Black everything except her hair was the same natural auburn.She was looking in disbelieve.She wasn't sure it was her until she saw her necklace.  
"What am I wearing?"Willow's face was scared and disgusted.  
"Oh is it really that bad?"Nick frowned at her.  
She spun around and Nick was standing in the doorway.  
"The dress?I thought it suited you.I know your dress should be white not black at a wedding but let's be serious this is no regular wedding."He entered the room.  
"Where are they?"Willow knew he had to have done something to Buffy,Giles,and Xander.  
"Oh alright Willow I won't string you along any longer.You have two choices one you can marry me and your friends live.Or two you don't and they die.It's not really that hard."Nick smirked.  
"So do you give me your word they won't die?"  
"Yes.Willow no matter what I really didn't want it to be like this it just is.So will you do it?"Nick stood with her face to face.He was apologizing now of all the times to apologize.  
"Yes."She turned away and hated saying it.She had to do it for them.Buffy,Giles,and of course Xander.  
"Great let's go."He walked her out and down the long hall.  
"Where are we going?"Willow wanted to know Now!  
"Our wedding of course.It's all ready."Nick smiled.  
"How long have you planned this?"Willow shouted.  
"I don't know a couple years.Why?"Nick started to walk away.  
"I've only known you about a month."Willow got angrier by the second.  
"I've just been waiting for the right girl.This has been planned for a long time.I just needed you."He lifted her chin but all she did was look down.  
They stepped in to the room where the wedding was to be held everyone was there including Spike.Then he had to dorky vampires bring out Buffy and the others.Xander looked horrible.He looked like he had been beat.This was it Willow couldn't take it she ran to the front of the room and screamed as loud as she could,"What did you do to him?!?!"  
"Oh they just roughed him up.I did it for you all the pain he caused you.He deserved it."Nick tried to explain his actions.He spoke low into her ear,"I love you Willow and I would kill any one who hurt you."   
Willow wasn't done yet she still had steam to blow off,"Love!You call this love!Forcing me to marry you!Let me tell you something love is pure and decent your impure and...dirty."  
He grabbed her and the priest performed the ceremony like any other except when it came to that famous last line he said something Willow didn't expect,"You may bite the bride."  
"What?!"Before Willow knew it Nick dug his fangs into her neck.She moaned and he laid her on the ground he sat beside her.And prepared for her turn.  
"Willow!What did you do to her?!?"Xander yelled.  
"Oh stop whinning,"He lowered his voice,"She'll be fine as long as she follows directions.Willow come on you have to bite me now,"Willow just laid limp and began to open her eyes,"Come on or you'll die."  
"Oh Nick why?You knew what you were.Why me?"His eyes began to fill with tears.  
"Wil come on we can talk about it later ok.Please do this you'll die."  
"Nick the love...that...I...feel,"She began to cough,"Isn't...enough."  
"Willow I'm sorry.I'm so sorry."Nick wiped a tear away from her cheek.  
Buffy got loose and killed The two goons.The other vampires fled.Buffy helped Giles and Xander get loose.Nick was dazed he walked down the stairs and was down by the doorway.Xander ran to Willow's side.  
"Hey Xander we had some good times didn't we?"She was still coughing except now there was blood.  
"Yes and we'll have more just hold on ok?We all need ya."He wiped away the tears and blood from her face with his sleeve.  
"Do you need me Xander?"Willow got the sentence out.  
"What?Yeah I need ya Wil."Xander returned.  
"Call me Willow.Please."Willow pleaded with Xander.  
"I need you Willow.I do.Now hold ok."Xander said.  
"Thanks Xander that's all I wanted to hear."Willow smiled.  
Buffy took a stake and she saw that Nick was crying.  
"I really do love her Buffy.I wasn't suppose to but rules are made to be broken right?Oh Willow came in to my life and I never knew what hit me.I don't regret meeting her that was the best thing that happened to me.I do regret one thing and that's hurting her."Nick took a deep breath,"You know you have to kill me."He took the stake and put it to his heart.  
Buffy was crying with him.  
"Don't worry this is what I want."He told her.  
She nodded and stuck the stake where it counts and it vanished.  
"Buffy!"Xander and Giles called after her she look down at Willow her clothes were changing.First her make-up and nailpolish disappeared.Second her black wedding dress turned in to a long white dress with wide straps that wrapped around her shoulders.She stood up while the others stood in disbelieve.  
"Where is he?"Willow turned to Buffy.Buffy pointed to his ashes on the ground.  
She let her self drop to her knees.Willow just sat there the others let her.Willow took a vase from a table near by.She put the ashes in the vase.  
"Willow what are you doing?"Buffy stopped her friend.  
"I'm not going to just leave him here.We have to bury him."Willow continued.  
"No.Can I help?"Buffy asked.  
Buffy and Giles went outside to the car.Xander came ack inside to get Willow.  
"All this for me.It's sweet in a sick and twisted kind of way."Willow walked past him.  
"Yeah all for you."Xander walked behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day they gave Nick the proper burial. When everyone left Willow stayed behind.She thought about what fun she had with him.And that no matter what he did love her but the prince of darkness thing stayed stuck in the back of her mind.She still wasn't sure what she felt about him.  
"Hey Wil."Xander greeted her.  
"Xander no offense but I kind of want to be alone."Willow sighed.  
"Ok then we sit here alone together I swear you won't hear me.We could just sit and stare at the ground or the sky."Xander sat down.  
"Thanks Xander."Willow laughed.  
They just sat there and no one said anything.Just alone but together too.

_**The End** _


	6. Oz Runs Astray

_**Oz Runs Astray**_  
  
Oz walked in to The Bronze knowing he was late really really late for his date with Willow.He saw her sitting at their usual table.She looked at her watched and blew air up at her hair.Oz followed her eyes to the couples dancing including Cordelia and Xander.She looked down like she just felt left out.  
He approached her,"Hey Willow!Sorry I'm late."  
"It's ok since everyone is dancing their isn't a long for drinks which means this is about my fifth cup of Dr. Pepper."Willow sarcastically remarked.  
"I'm sorry ok.I didn't mean to I just...,"Oz couldn't think of anything.  
"I would love to hear whatever it is you have to say but since your an hour late and I'm kind of tired.I'm going home."  
"Willow come on ok?I'm sorry."  
"No this has happen three times this week Oz!I--I can't figure you out."Willow said and walked away.  
"Willow listen don't be mad!I'll make it up to you I promise."Oz yelled after her but she didn't even turn her head.  
 _Oh this is going to take a lot of time to make it up to her.I wish I had a good excuse but I don't what am I going to tell her me and the guys had practice and it ran a little late I just lost track of time._  
While Oz was sitting there he noticed a girl she had green eyes,brown hair,and looked his age staring at him and it made him a little uncomfortable.He turned away but the girl decided to try and talk to him anyway.  
"Hi.I just saw you from over there,"She pointed to her seat,"May I sit here?"  
"I'm not really sure what you want but just so you know I have a girlfriend."  
"Oh but didn't I see your girlfriend just storm out."She played with the curls in the back of his head.  
"I did something bad ok?And yes it will take lots of candy and flowers but eventually I think she'll take me back."Oz laughed.  
"Yeah but the question is do you want her to?"The girl whispered in his ear.  
"Yes I do."Oz replied.  
"Oh does that mean your playing hard to get?"She stepped back a little.  
"No that means I'm not playing any games and if I was it would be never going to get."Oz got up and exited The Bronze.And the girl went after him.What Oz didn't know is that Xander saw everything and was planning to tell Willow.  
  
~*~  
  
Oz opened his van door.The girls hand shut it closed.  
"Are you crazy?!"Oz could not believe this girl.  
"Can't we just go somewhere and talk?"She pouted.  
"No!What is it that you want from me?"Oz growing impatient.  
"You'll find out soon enough.Catch you around."She winked and left.  
"That is a very strange girl."Oz opened the door and headed home.When Oz got home he tried calling Willow but she wouldn't pick up her phone.Oz called one last time but she still wouldn't answer.Oz started talking to himself,"Ugh!What am I doing?I have a great girlfriend but I'm blowing it big time.And who was that girl?"Oz decided to just go to sleep and see what would happen tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Oz parked his van and walked in to the school.Willow was waiting by his locker.  
"Willow hi.I tried to call last night."Oz said.  
"I didn't answer.Oz is there something going on?"Willow asked.  
"No why do you say that?"Oz instantly thought about that girl who was bothering him last night.But Willow didn't have to know about some girl he would never see again.  
"No reason except Xander did kind of mention he saw you with some girl last night when I left.And I would never believe that you are seeing another girl.Are you seeing another girl?"Willow gave him that sweet helpless look that made his heart melt.  
"No Willow I'm not.I am only seeing you.And that's all I need."Oz kissed her cheek.  
"Ok."Willow smiled and he walked her to class.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was training while Giles checked out the Codex.  
"Buffy I have found something quite disturbing in the Codex."Giles stopped her for a second.  
"Is there ever anytime when nothing disturbing is going on?"Buffy sat down.  
"I suppose you right.I have that a woman is coming to town she has the ability to make men absolutely fall in love with her.She takes them and drains them."  
"Oh so this is some lady vamp?"Buffy took a sip of her bottled water.  
"Not only that but she is suppose to pick one man to become like her except male.Now this is some kind of tradition I'm not sure how but she has to this every so many years or she dies."  
"Sounds like we have a job ahead of us."  
Willow walked in to hear those last words,"What can I do to help?"  
"Hey Wil.Giles has just found out we have a lady vamp we need to kill and that she is going to have the guys going nuts over her."Buffy told her.  
"Oh great.That on top of everything else."Willow threw her books on the library table.  
"Why?"Buffy went over to Willow.  
"It's me and Oz I still can't figure out what's going on between us.He showed up an hour late for our date last night and he's been late for our last two."Willow answered.  
"Sounds like it,"Buffy was thinking of a good word for it.  
"Sucks."Willow thought of one for her.  
"Yeah.You don't think he's seeing someone else do you?"  
"No he told me he wasn't.He said that he is only with me.But he could have lied.Buffy I don't want for me and Oz to give up on each other.I really like him."  
"Willow I don't think he wants to give up either."Buffy assured her.  
"Your right I'm probaly just over reacting.In fact I'm going to find him right now.Bye."Willow waved goodbye and set off to find Oz.  
  
~*~  
  
Oz was practicing on his guitar.It was lunch time and he wasn't really hungry so he figured why not practice by his van.  
"Hi Oz."That girl he had met last night poked her head from behind his van.  
"You again.Who are you?"Oz had his head filled with thoughts of this girl all day.  
"Oh are names really important."  
"Yeah.What do you want?You said I'd find out soon."Oz laid down his guitar.  
"Oh so you did think about what I said last night.I want you."She kissed him on the lips.  
Willow was looking for Oz.She asked a couple of his friends.One told her he went to his van.Willow headed for his van and she saw him.Oz and some girl kissing by his van.She felt her heartbreak this was even worse than seeing Xander and Cordelia kiss.She actually thought that he liked her.She didn't even think about it she just let her feet get her out of there.  
Oz broke off the kiss,"I told you I have a girlfriend."  
She laughed and pointed to Willow who was running away,"You mean that one."  
"Oh no Willow!"He ran after her.  
Willow wouldn't even turn her head to acknowledge he was running after her.She ran all the way home and shut the door.Oz had went back to get his van and go to her house.  
"Buffy is that you?"Willow kept her composure for the time being.  
"Willow why aren't you here at school did you and Oz go to make up somewhere."  
"No.Buffy listen could I bother you to come over I really don't want to be alone right now."Willow started crying and sniffling.  
Giles walked in and heard Buffy ask Willow,"Of course but Willow what's wrong?"  
"Oz is a jerk that's what's wrong."  
"Oh ok.I'll be right over."Buffy hung up the phone and saw Giles watching her.  
"What's wrong with Willow?"  
"All I know is that Oz is a jerk."Buffy grabbed her jacket.  
"Or so she thinks."  
"You think Oz could be our guy?"Buffy was kind of wishing he was then Willow wouldn't be hurt.  
"I think he may be."Giles put his hands in his pockets.  
"I'll get Willow and bring her here."  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy knocked on the door.Willow opened it she looked miserable.  
"Oh Buffy I'm so glad your here!"Willow hugged her.  
"Willow we have to go to the library Giles has some news for you."Buffy grabbed Willow's keys for her house and locked up for Willow.  
"What?"  
"He'll explain when we get there."  
"Ok."  
Willow and Buffy arrived at the library where Xander and Cordelia were.They were laughing and flirting with each other.  
"Oh this is the last thing I need."Willow turned right around.  
"Oh Wil sorry."Xander stood.Cordelia gave Willow a dirty look and Willow stuck her tongue in response to Cordelia and said to Xander,"Spare me."  
"Xander she's not in the best of moods right now."Buffy excused her friend.  
"Don't apologize for me."Willow snapped.  
"Willow if you would please,"Giles sat her down,"Oz is not cheating on you."  
"How do you know?!"  
"Because the girl he's with is a demon and he's not really falling in love with her she just has that power."Giles elaborated.  
"Really?"Willow lit up.  
"Yes."Buffy answered her friend.  
"That is so good.That means...oh god what does that mean?Is he in danger?"Willow paniced.  
"We're not positive but we think he very well may be."Giles handed her the book.  
"Wait your telling me that as the watcher you know NOTHING on this subject,"Willow grabbed Giles by his coat collar,"You listen to me and listen good my boyfriend is at stake here!I want to know exactly what this girl wants and I want to know how to stop her and I want to know now!"Willow yelled.  
"Willow calm down."Buffy took a deep breath with her.  
"Ok I'm fine."Willow saw everyone stare at her like she was crazy.Buffy was the only one who tried to understand.  
Cordelia and Xander hit the books,Giles and Buffy went to check his files,and Willow got on her computer.  
"I won't let anything happen to you Oz.I promise."Willow started her book.  
  
~*~  
  
Oz thought about Willow when he was at there favorite spot.The trees over head and nothing but green grass all around and as much as Willow hated it she was proud of how Oz had carved their names in the tress.It of course said Willow & Oz.Yes it was a little corny but it was theirs and no one could take it away.Oz couldn't get the look on Willow's face out of his mind he hurt her so bad and didn't even know why.That stupid girl.  
"Aw..are you waiting for that little girlfriend of yours."Oz spun around and saw the girl smiling at him.  
"Oh no get away from me."Oz put his hands up in protest.  
"You don't like me anymore?I thought that after that kiss you gave me you'd be a little nicer."  
"Me?!No no you kissed me.And you made my girlfriend even more angry at me then before."  
"I can make it up to you."  
"I think I'll leave now."  
"No you won't.What is it with you do you like me or not?"  
"Not!I don't like you.I like Willow."  
"Really?"She moved closer to him.  
"That's my story and I'm sticking with it."Oz squeaked.  
She grabbed his hand and took him away to her own favorite spot.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't find anything on this girl!"Willow groaned.  
"Willow maybe you should take a break."Buffy gave her friend a cup of water.  
"No.Oz needs me.And I'm going to help him if it the last thing I do."Willow gulped it down.  
"Willow you won't be a lot of help to Oz if your past out at your computer."Buffy reasoned.  
"No Buffy."Willow stated as her final answer.  
"Ok."Buffy gave in.  
"But if you give me some change I'll go grab a soda."Willow hinted and held out her hand.Buffy gave her the money.  
Willow walked out of the library and sighed.She walked to the pop machine but couldn't figure out which one to get.  
"So I finally get to meet the famous Willow.The girl who holds Oz heart and blah blah blah."  
"Your that girl I saw kissing my boyfriend today."Willow placed her hands on her hips.  
"So you have seen me?Wait did you just say I kissed him?"The girl looked shocked.  
"I want to know what do you want with my boyfriend?"  
"I want him."  
"Oh yeah to live right?"  
"You know about me too how thrilling!I want your boyfriend he's perfect a musician,cute,and all the other things a girl could want in a guy.He would kill!Literally!"The girl exclaimed.  
"He doesn't want you though."  
"Your right that's why I have decided he's too in love with you to fall for me but he would die for you."  
"What?"Willow had a hand put over her mouth and was grabbed from behind.  
"We should leave an invitation for her friends.I will have fun torturing everyone could I really have picked anyone better?"She wrote a note to Willow's friends and dropped it by the soda machine.  
  
~*~  
  
"She sure is taken a long time just to get a soda."Buffy commented and without even thinking about it Xander,Giles,Cordelia,and Buffy all went to the soda machine.Buffy saw the letter:

_I know you want to save poor Willow and I am going to save you the time of trying to find us.Willow and Oz will be taken to this address.But you have to remember if it's this easy wouldn't I have a surprise when you got here?_

_  
_"We can't take any chances we have to go."Giles told the group and they took his car _._  
  
~*~  
  
Willow was threw in to the room she saw Oz hanging from the ceiling he was tied by his wrist.He was past out.  
"Oz!"Willow ran to him.Now how was she going to get him untied she pulled a crate over so she could try and get him down.The question now was how does she get him untied.Willow scanned the room nothing.She started to get frustrated so she took a rock and threw it.Willow then realized she just broke a window she picked up a broken piece of glass and started to cut through the ropes that held Oz in the air.Willow was cutting as fast as she could she knew that there would be only a little time before that girl came back.  
"Willow?"Oz was beginning to wake up.  
"Oz.Hey come on wake up I've almost got you untied."Willow had one last piece before she was done.  
"Willow thank god.I swear I didn't kiss that girl."  
"Oz don't worry I know.I trust you."Willow smiled.  
"You mean it?Your not mad?"Oz was so glad to hear that.  
"No I'm not mad and,"Before Willow could finish her sentence Oz fell to the ground she had just finished that last piece of rope.,"I'm done."  
"You think?"Willow went to help him up.  
"Sorry."  
"Willow thank you for trusting me.I won't let you down.Do we know how to get out?"  
"Not yet I'm thinking that if we can break that glass in the corners of that window we can,"Willow was interrupted by the door slamming open.  
"Escape or so you thought.Grab the girl and leave him to me."She commanded.Willow was taking away and they shut the door so only Oz and the girl were left in the room.  
"Bring her back."Oz glared at the girl.  
"I'm sorry no can do."She sat on the crate that Willow had pulled out.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm your dreams.I can be yours and you don't have to love me or any of that other crap that girls tend to want.People call me all sorts of things but my name is Gina."  
"I could care less about what you want you let Willow go and maybe her friends and I will let you live."  
"I love a man who takes charge but this is my show and if you want that girlfriend of yours to live you do as I say.Come along now we have to go make you like me."  
She brought him to a big room that looked as though a ceremony was to be performed.And there was Willow.She was up a staircase and tied to a chair.She was silenced by the guard whenever she tried to say something.  
"What the heck do you think your doing?"Oz watched Willow just look at him with tears in her eyes.And Gina grabbed a knife from one of her boy toys.  
  
~*~  
  
"I found it this girl she can be killed with fire."Xander was glancing at the book Giles had brought with him.  
"What?That's it.She's toast Giles step on it."Buffy slammed her foot on his and everyone was thrown back in to their seats.  
  
~*~  
  
"I am making you on of me this is just a bonus."Gina pointed to Willow with a knife in her hand.  
"What?Let her go."  
"Ok here's the deal I let her go if you corporate."Gina proposed a deal.  
"Fine I'll do whatever you want just let her go!"Oz yelled.  
"Ok whatever I want right?"Gina wanted to make sure.  
"Yes!Ok?Just let her go!"Oz agreed.  
"That won't be necessary."Buffy intervened.  
"And why not?"Gina crossed her arms.  
"Because,"Buffy took a torch from Xander and threw it at Gina,"You just don't know how to keep your cool."  
Gina screamed and burst in to flames.Oz ran up the stair case to Willow.He untied her.Willow hugged him while Oz hugged her back he looked around at this place  
  
 _Good thing that's over._  
  
 __ **The End**


	7. The Reunion

_**The Reunion**_  
  
The woman sat in her luxurious office chair.She was over looking New York.She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes to picture her wonderful new design.It was one of her best.She was becoming a wonderful designer.She glanced at her watch and there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in."The woman called out.  
"I'm sorry to bother you Miss Rosenburg,"Willow's secretary Tracy excused her self,"But I thought you should see this."  
Willow turned her chair and took the envelope out of the woman's hand.It had only been 3 weeks since the girl had started working there and Willow had excepted her just as if she had known her for years.Willow opened the envelope.There was an invitation..  
  
 _Dear Honored high school gradute,  
Hi!You have been away from high school for five years can you believe it!?Well it is time you came back because it is Sunnydale High's Five year high school reunion.We all want to see how far you've gotten in such a short time.Please come an let us know.  
Date:8/18  
Time:7:00 p.m.  
At:Sunnydale High_  
  
"Oh no."Willow mumbled.  
"What's wrong Willow?"Tracy asked out of concern for her boss.  
"High school reunion.""Willow put her hands over her face.  
"Yikes."Tracy mummered.  
"Why am I making a big deal?I just don't have to go.Right?I mean,"Willow's phone rang,"Hello?"  
"Hi Willow."The man on the other end greeted.  
"Will you excuse me for just a minute,"Tracy left the room and closed the door behind her,"Is it really you?"  
"Yeah.It's me."He laughed.  
"Hi Oz."  
"Hi Willow."  
Willow & Oz became high school sweethearts.Willow loved him as did he her but when school was over Oz and his band had got a big contract with a popular label and had been playing around the world ever since.They were one of the most popular bands.Oz would have given it all up for Willow.Willow wouldn't let him.She was afraid one day he would regret it and resent her.She wouldn't do that to him.She wouldn't do that to them.She loved him too much.And he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.  
"So how are you?"Willow shut her blinds.  
"I'm fine.I'm more interested in you right now.Did you get it?"  
"What the invitation?Yeah.I got it."  
"Are you going?"  
"I don't know.I don't think so."  
"Willow please go.I want to see you.I need to see you."Oz pleaded.  
"You're going?"  
"Only if I know you'll be there.I could care less about anyone else."  
"Ok."  
"Ok?Really?!?"Oz exclaimed.  
"Yes!I'll be there."  
"Great.Great I'll see you there.Good-bye."Oz was going to hang up.  
"Oz!I--I um...I miss you."Willow stopped him to say what she had felt for a long time.  
"I miss you too Willow.I can't wait to see you."Oz smiled to himself.  
Willow hung up her phone and began to plan.She was going to that reunion and nothing was going to stop her.She made arrangemetns to take the first flight out of New York to Sunnydale.Tracy agreed to stay at Willow's House and take care of her cat Tiger.Willow packed her things and left for Sunnydale.  
  
~*~  
  
Xander was sick of the cameras he just wanted to go home.  
"Great work Xandy!"The man behind the flash shouted.  
I hate that name Xander thought.  
"Thanks.Are we done?"Xander put a smile on his face anyway.  
"Oh yes Xander you may go.You did wonderful.  
"Ok."  
Xander was now one of the top international models in the whole world.He checked his mail and headed up to his condo.  
  
 _What's this?An invitation to Sunnydale's high school reunion?No way I will be at that thing.But will Willow be there?I haven't talked to her so long.It would be nice to talk face to face with Bufft instead of over the phone.But Willow...where is she?Who's she with?I guess I'm hoping no one.I'll go.I have to know what's up with everyone._  
  
Willow and Xander's relationship deteriorated.They were no longer friends basically.Willow had been so mad at him for the Cordelia thing.She had tried to be friends with him again but it didn't work out.She couldn't talk to him the way they use to.And she always had that feeling like he wasn't telling her something.But Xander was determined to get their friendship back.He had to try.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy walked in to her apartment.She had just got off of work.She owned a fitness center down the street.She still had to do the slayer thing.When everyone left Sunnydale she had to stay.Protect the world etc.Cordelia was the only one who stayed for some unknown reason.She checked her messages.Only one message and of course it was Giles,"Buffy call me immediately. I have some bad news."  
"Giles.What's wrong?"Buffy asked.  
"Buffy I am just going to say this straight out.Buffy there is a high school reunion being held here in Sunnydale."Giles burst out.  
"You're right this will be my biggest challenge yet."Buffy told him,"I'll be there in a few."  
Buffy walked into the library,"Giles who gave out the invitations?"  
"Oh lord who else?"Giles answered.  
"Cordelia."Buffy returned an answer to her own question.  
"What?So I sent them out all high schools have them.Of course I would like to see Oz or Xander.They both are loaded."Cordelia thought out loud.  
"Cordelia!Why you money hungry--!"Buffy was muffled by Giles hand.  
"Cordelia get out now"Giles commanded.Buffy and Giles talked for a while and she went home.  
 _On the plus side I get to see all my friends!_  
She thought as she walked in to her apartment.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow put hair up in a pony tail and grabbed her dress she was going to wear to the reunion.She gave Tracy a huge list of instructions which Willow knew Tracy would follow all of them plus more.Willow gave her a hug and Willow boarded her plane off to Sunnydale.  
  
~*~  
  
Oz argued with his manager for hours about going to the reunion.They were still on the phone debating.  
"I'm going.No matter what you think."Oz declared.  
"I just hope you know what your doing Oz.You would really give up all your fame for some girl?"His manager yelled.  
"This isn't just any girl this is Willow.And yes I would.So do I have to quit or are you going to let me go?"  
"I guess I'll have to let you go to he reunion."His manager gave up.  
"Good now my plane is leaving in ten minutes I got to get going.Bye bye."Oz hung up the phone and as he boarded his plane for Sunnydale his head was filled with thoughts of Willow.Her scent,her hair,her smile,and everything else that was the woman Willow.  
  
~*~  
  
Xander was also thinking of her when he boarded his plane.He sat in his seat and pulled out a picture of him and Willow.The picture was taken when they had just started junior high school.Willow had her arm around Xander and Xander had one arm around her.They were both smiling.He could remember it like it was yesterday...  
"Willow don't you hate when those guys tease you?I mean you just let them."Xander sat down next to her on a bench.He had just gotten Willow out of a circle of guys who were teasing her.Willow looked like she didn't even care.  
"I sometimes think that I'm all alone but then I realize I have you."Willow wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
"And I have you."He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
"Friends forever."Willow smiled.  
"Smile you two."Xander's mom pulled out her camera and they looked and laughed.  
"Friends forever Will."He whispered to himself.He had to get that back.He had to let her know how he felt maybe they could be friends again if he was lucky maybe even more.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow got off the plane and right now was looking for a cab.  
"Foxy lady!"Willow heard this from behind,"Buffy!"  
"Hey Willow!"Buffy and Willow embraced each other.Their eyes were both full of tears when they pulled away from each other.  
"Buffy it's good to see you.I missed you."  
"Willow you look so different."Buffy looked at her friend closely she was wearing black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt she had buttoned only the top four buttons.So her belly was showing.Which the innocent Willow would have never done.She had her curled all around.  
"Thanks.But I only dress like this on free days most of the time it's all business suits."Willow started to hand her suitcases to Giles.Willow hugged him also.  
"Hello Willow.Nice to see you again."Giles had to a double take of her also.  
"So Wil did you perm your hair?"Buffy ignored Giles.  
"No of course not I just did it for today.I was going to surprise you but looks like you beat me to it.How did you know when my flight was landing?"Willow stepped in to Buffy's Corvet.  
"Oh well Giles found it out,"Buffy realized that she should be asking the questions,"So what do you do?"  
"I'm a designer."She smiled.  
"Very cool."  
"So Buffy where are we going?"  
"Well Wil.It all depends on you.We can go to the library and catch up there or meet Cordelia at Starbucks?"Buffy replied.  
"Buffy I don't think I can not right now.I would just like to spend the day with you if that's ok?"Willow said.  
"That's cool."Buffy assured her.  
"Thanks."  
  
~*~  
  
Willow and Buffy talked most of the day about everything.Buffy felt her life was boring compared to Willow's life in the big city.But Willow told Buffy that she kind of missed Sunnydale.The excitement she hated to admit it but she missed it.Buffy convinced Willow to stay at her house so she didn't have to check in to a hotel.  
"Willow he should be landing now."Buffy looked at her watch.  
"Who?"  
"Oz silly."  
"Really?!?Buffy can I bail on you?"Willow shouted with excitement.  
"Of course you can.You've wasted all your time with me and I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want you to go!"Buffy returned.  
"Thank you so much."  
Willow whistled for a cab and realized this wasn't New York but fortunately a cab showed anyway.Buffy laughed at her luck.Willow sat in the front of the airport she forgot to ask Buffy what plane he was on.  
"Willow?!"Oz called her name.  
"Oz!"Willow ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek with a hug.  
"That's a great welcome.Hi."He greeted her.  
"Hey Oz."Willow released him from the hug but he held on to her.  
"I like your hair."  
"Thank you."She smiled.  
Oz and Willow first checked him in to a hotel so that he could drop his stuff off.They then walked around town hand in hand it was just like old times nothing had changed.Nothing at all.Willow and Oz knew they had to go home but watched the stars for a little while at the bridge.  
"I really did miss you Willow."Oz said without hesitation.  
"I missed you too."Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her.  
"Wow."They both whispered.He wrapped he fingers in her one of the curls in the back of her head.  
"Willow I can't promise that I'll let you go again."Oz pulled himself away.  
"And I can't say I'll stop you."Willow pulled away also.  
"This could be trouble."  
"I know but good trouble.Right?"Willow wasn't sure how he meant it.  
"Yeah good trouble."Oz kissed her again and this time neither of them let go.All they were worried about was the here and the now.  
"Wil what are you doing?"Xander said to himself.He had gotten in Sunnydale about an hour ago and was looking for her.He definitely found her and she already had her mind on other things.But he wouldn't let it bring him down.He was going to tell her how he felt.And he had to do it soon.  
  
~*~  
  
"Willow that sounds so romantic."Buffy stated.She and Willow where in Buffy's room.Willow had pulled out a cot to sleep on.  
"It was.Buffy I know and have know he's it for me.I think this is well you know Mr.Right.And if it's true.Well what am I going to do?!?!"Willow screamed in frustration and stood.  
"Willow doesn't look like you have to do anything.He came here for you I don't think he'll leave without you."Buffy shook her friend.  
"You think?"  
"Yes.But I do have maybe some good news or bad news depends on how you look at it?"Buffy gave her a worried look.  
"What?What is it Buffy?"Willow still uncalm sat next to her friend.  
"Xander."Buffy mumbled.  
"He's here?In Sunnydale?What time is it?"Willow grabbed her tennis shoes luckily she hadn't got in to her PJ's yet and was dressed.  
"Yes he's here in Sunnydale.It's 10:00 Why?Where are you going?"Buffy watch her friend grab her coat.  
"I have to see him.And I can his mom's awake and she watches Jay Leno every night don't ask,"Willow cut off Buffy before she could say anything,"It would probably only take me ten-fifteen minutes to get there.And Xander would stay there right?"  
Buffy nodded.  
Willow ran downstairs and out the door.  
"Wow.I guess she considers it good news."Buffy followed her to close the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow was gasping for air by the time she reached Xander's house.She knocked on the door and as she predicted Xander's mom was watching Jay and the lights were still on.  
"Hi Mrs. Harris.Is Xander here?"Willow finally catching her breath.  
"Yes sure.Are you ok Willow and what are you wearing?"Mrs.Harris had watched this girl grow.She had never seen Willow like this.She invited Willow in and called Xander.  
"Yeah I'm fine.And it's just an outfit."  
"Yeah Mom?"Xander came downstairs and stopped when he saw Willow.Mrs. Harris looked at the two smiled and left the room.  
"Hi Xander,"Willow blushed,"I'm sorry to bother you so late."  
"It's ok."Xander smiled at her.  
"I just wanted to say hi and that maybe--we could talk."Willow suggested.  
"Yes I would love to talk."Xander stepped outside with her.  
"Xander I am just going to be straight foward with you.I really hate the way our friendship has turned out after out after all this time.And it's my fault."Willow was tugging at her coat.  
"No it's my fault.I should have just told you."Xander sat on the top step.Willow sat next to him.  
"Well...where does that leave us?"Willow let out a light laugh.  
"Together.That's where.Trying to find a way to start over we just try and get our friendship back.I'm willing to try if you are?"Xander turned his head to her.  
"Of course I want to try."Willow laid her head on his shoulder,"I guess we just need time huh?"  
"Yeah just time."Xander gave her a long and strong hug.He forgot how great it felt.At this moment he was sure...there was a chance.  
  
~*~  
  
"So Wil how did it go?"Buffy woke her up when she got up.Willow looked over at her clock.  
"Buffy it's four in the the morning can't this wait?"Willow groaned.  
"I know very well what time is it!I want to know what happened!?!"Buffy poked her friend.  
"Fine!Ok!I will tell you what happened.Here WE TALKED."Willow slammed her head back on her pillow trying to fall asleep.  
"Talked that's it?!"Buffy exclaimed.  
"Yeah.What did you expect a trashy romance?"Willow gigled.  
"Frankly--Yes I did."Buffy laughed.  
"Well we just talked and straighten things out,"Willow laid down and Buffy laid on her bed,"Buffy you know I thought coming here for the reunion was a bad idea.But I have had a great time and I've only been here a day."  
"Yeah."Buffy turned out the light and mumbled,"Knock on wood."  
  
~*~  
  
Willow woke up the next day feeling great she got dressed in something a little more familiar to everyone so they didn't look at her and say what are you wearing.Willow was wearing pale pink overalls and a white t-shirt.She put her hair in two braided pony tails and of course her tennis shoes.  
"Ah that's the Willow I remember."Willow jumped but relaxed and saw Xander.  
"Hey Xander."Willow greeted him with a hug and a small kiss on his cheek.  
"Wil I was wondering you want to walk around town talk a little."Xander sat on her bed and picked up a pink bunny he had bought her ages ago,"You still have this?"  
"Yeah.One of the few things I have that you have given me."Willow took it from him and smiled,"Do you remember when you gave this to me?"  
"Yeah.We were twelve and we went to the carnival and I spent about a twenty before I got this little thing.And I did it for you.I saw your eyes light up when you had seen it.I had to get it no matter what."  
"Yeah I've had ever since."Willow hugged her tiny pink bunny and Xander realized this was the Willow he had known.The same girl who use to play sports with him,be there to comfort him when he needed it,and most of all support him when he needed her most.Willow hadn't changed at all except for the fact she was in love with Oz.What could she possibly see in him?Sure he was a big superstar and had been her high school sweet heart but take that away and there was nothing but someone like him.And that's who he wanted her to see just him.  
"Xander."Willow tapped her friend on the shoulder.  
"Oh what?"Xander had to shake the thoughts away they had just become friends again.  
"I have a phone call I'll be right back."Willow walked out of the room and in to the hall.  
"Hi Willow."  
"Oz!Hi.How are you?"Willow practically jumped for joy.  
"Hi I'm fine just thinking about you.So can we spend the day together?I'll tell you what I'll even pick you up."Oz told her.  
"I wish I could,"Willow turned to make sure no one was standing by her,"It's just that Xander and I just started talking again you know like we use to and we were planning on spending the day together."   
"What?I guess that's good right?"Oz was a little bothered by this.Xander and Oz had an understanding in high school bottom line they didn't like each other.  
"Yeah it is.Oz I want my best friend back.Can't you understand that?"  
"Get him Willow."Xander whispered to himself.He was listening from the room by the doorway.  
"Sure I can I just don't want you getting hurt."Oz said.  
"Thanks for your concern but I think I can handle Xander."  
"Ok.Well I'll call you tomorrow."  
"Wait Oz why can't we meet?"  
"Because your spending the day with me?!"Xander was surprised about what he was hearing and thought.  
"Well how about we meet tonight?"Willow asked.  
"Ok.I'll see you at seven?"Oz perked up.  
"Ok."Willow returned.They said their goodbyes which took forever.Xander couldn't believe how they were acting like they were in high school again.Xander had to tell her soon.  
"Sorry that took so long,"Willow looked confused,"Um--what were we walking about?"  
"Oh the bunny!"Xander wiggled him a little in front of her.  
"Oh right.You want to take a walk?"Willow pointed out the window.  
"Yeah sure."To Willow's surprise he grabbed her hand and just held it for a second.Willow knew that look and it scared her.She couldn't kiss him.Could she?  
"Yeah let's go for that walk."Willow turned away and tried to walked out.  
"Willow come on don't run away.We need to talk."Xander sat her down and knelt down so they could talk face to face.  
"Xander I thought we have been talking.A lot."  
"Willow come on I have to tell you something,"Xander took in a deep breath.  
Willow hoped and prayed he wasn't about to say what she thought he was going to say.It was weird since she was a kid she wanted to hear it but when she and Oz started becoming closer and closer Oz was the only person she wanted to say it to her.Xander please don't say anything Willow thought.  
"Willow!I need you real fast."Buffy popped in.  
"Ok,"Willow sighed she was save for now,"Sorry Xander I have to help Buffy."Willow walked out and Buffy was standing there.  
"Your welcome."Buffy grinned.  
"Thank you Buffy I owe you,"Willow couldn't believe how the day was starting,"But I think he wants to say well you know.You saved me this time we plan to spend the day together.How do I stop him then?"  
"Ok I'll go out with you."Buffy solved the problem so she thought.  
"No!I told him we would be by ourselves."Willow explained.  
"Well tell him you just changed your mind."Buffy was really trying here.  
"No I am going to take care of this once and for all."Willow stomped in to the room grabbed Xander's hand and walked him out of Buffy's house and to there old favorite spot.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow dragged Xander all the way to the bridge where they had almost kissed once.  
"Willow what's going on?"Xander yelled.  
"This is it.Xander I use to be in love with you,"Willow just burt out saying and was going to say more but Xander inturruptted her.  
"I love you too."Xander said it.Willow wished she could have finished before he had.  
"No you don't understand I did love you but you kept hurting me you didn't mean to but you did.First it was Buffy and then Cordelia and then all those girls I just felt so hurt until Oz.And then I fell in love with someone who loves me back.I love him Xander and nothing can change that.Nothing."Willow cried.  
"Willow I didn't know."Xander was dumbfounded.  
"I know I couldn't tell you I tried dropping hints but it never worked."  
"Like?"Xander couldn't remember.  
"Right here.Do you remember what happen right before Buffy came back that summer?Do you even care?"Willow choked.  
Xander started remembering he and Willow almost kissed each other.He wanted to so bad but it was his best friend,"I remember and I care."  
"It wasn't fair that vampire and all.Took what I wanted most away."Willow could remember it like it was yesterday.  
"Are you saying you feel nothing for me?"Xander looked at him with those eyes and her heart melted.  
"No what I'm saying is whatever we feel for each other needs stop before it goes anywhere.I wouldn't hurt him Xander.I wouldn't hurt Oz for anybody not even you."Willow turned away.  
"So you do feel something?"Xander walked to her and lifted her chin so they were staring in to each other's eyes.  
"Xander please...if you feel anything for me you'll stop."Willow begged.  
"I do and that's why I can't."Xander whispered and kissed her and though she didn't want to she kissed back.  
Neither of them knew it but Oz had followed them and heard everything.He filled with rage he tackled Xander from behind.  
"You jerk!I knew it!I knew you'd use her!"Oz punched him in the stomach.  
"Oz stop it!"Willow shouted.  
"No!He is ruining everything between us Willow I won't let it happen.!"Oz punched him again.  
Xander just took it.He wouldn't stop him he knew that if it was him he'd do the same thing.  
"Stop it now!"Willow pushed him.  
Oz stood up.Was Willow defending Xander?She had such a kind heart but he had to ask,"Do you love him Willow?"He wanted to cry he had this terrible feeling she did.  
"I--I--I don't know.I'm sorry Oz.I'm so sorry."Willow wiped her tears away and ran to Buffy's.  
Xander stood up and walked away.Oz just dropped to his knees.He should have never let her out of his site.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy this is so bad."Willow had a tissue box at hand and used it just about every five minutes.  
"I know.Willow do know who you love?"Buffy was Willow's shoulder to cry on.  
"No.Buffy I swear if I did I would tell you.Really!"Willow was just as confused as everyone else.  
"I know.Willow I believe you."Buffy brushed Willow's hair out of her face.  
"I do know one thing."Willow nodded.  
"What's that?"  
"I'm back.I'm moving back to Sunnydale."Willow confirmed.  
"What?Sunnydale?It's so boring compared to New York and your business?"  
"Sunnydale has it's own charm and everything exciting is here.And miss my friend and Giles and just everything.I could work from Sunnydale by a house here and just stay here.I can't go back to New York especially after today I mean nothing like this would happen in New York.I wouldn't even have seen Xander and Oz.No one even knew where I was.This is what I want."  
"Well Wil it's great to have you back!"Buffy yelped.  
"I can make arrangements tommorow."Willow told her.  
  
~*~  
  
Xander had went home and rested on the couch.  
"Are you ok Xander?"His mom looked at him worried.  
"I'm fine mom.I'm just a little hurt."Xander whined.  
"Maybe we should go to the hospital."  
"No the hospital can't even fix my hurt."Xander whinned.  
The phone rang his mom answered the phone ,"Hello Willow."She held out the phone for him.  
"Willow?"Xander got up and took the phone from her,"Willow?"  
"Hi Xander are you ok?"  
"Yeah I will be.And you?"  
"Not ok.What happened this afternoon brang me to some conclusions first I'm not leaving Sunnydale ever.So you'll always know where I am.But I can't hurt you or Oz so I'm leaving it at that no choice made just...the truth is I love you both and I can't choose even if I wanted to."Willow sighed.  
"Willow I love you and if you stay in Sunnydale so do I."Xander hung up with that.  
"No."Willow moaned.  
"Did I hear right?You love Willow."His mom walked in to the hall.  
"Yeah mom I do."Xander laughed and headed to his room.  
"I knew it!"Mrs. Harris told herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow told Oz what she had told Xander.She spoke with him a little longer the one thing she kept saying was she wished she wasn't so confused.Oz said to her he would love her no matter what they spoke most of the night.Willow was beginning to yawn so Oz said his goodbye and hung up the phone.When he hung up Oz thought about what was going on.He knew Willow was not at fault here it was his and Xander's they had made her this way confused and guilty.He couldn't guarantee anything.So he made a decision.  
  
~*~  
  
That day he went to Xander's house and asked him to take a walk with him.Xander agreed and they left.Oz started the conversation,"Your probaly wondering why I wanted to talk?"  
"No.It's about Willow.I know."Xander replied.  
"Yeah it is.I talked to her last night and I came to this conclusion...Willow needs someone who can give her all the attention she needs.I can't because of the band and everything else.Also I've had a chance to look for her if I wanted to I never did though I let all that time pass because I really don't have a reason.But you had all the reasons not to.I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm leaving after the reunion and I'm letting you at Willow.But if you ever mess up I will be on the first plane to Sunnydale from where ever the heck I am.Ok?"Oz tried not to let his emotions get in the way he knew he had to let Willow go for her own good.  
"Ok.You know Oz your not that bad of a guy at least not as bad as I thought you were."Xander smiled and they left.One question remained who would tell Willow?  
  
~*~  
  
Willow sat on Buffy's swing on the back porch.She couldn't believe it she was now back in Sunnydale for good she had looked for a place and found one so soon it even surprised her.She was going to wait at Buffy's until her stuff was shipped there and Tracy was bringing her cat.She sighed in relieve all that was settled.  
"Willow."Oz came out of the darkness.  
"Oz!"Willow greeted him with a hug.  
"I have something to tell you,"Oz explained everything just as he explained to Xander.Willow cried the whole time but Oz kissed her once and her face lit up.  
"I thought you said you wouldn't leave again.I know I must seem selfish asking for you and Xander around.Geez what you must think of me."Willow ashamed of what she was saying couldn't even look him in the eyes.  
"I think only the best of you Willow only the best.But it's not fair for you to have to choose.I love you that will never change!But I have to let you go.No matter how much I don't want to."Oz kissed her one last time.  
"I wish you didn't have to."Willow mumbled.  
Tommorrow was the reunion and no one knew what was ahead.   
  
~*~  
  
The next night Willow wore a long baby blue dress with wide straps.She put her hair in a french roll.She hate wearing the heals though.  
"Wow Willow you look great."Xander stood in the door way amazed.  
"Xander,"Willow kissed his cheek,"What are you doing here?"  
"Well I was hoping we could go to the reunion together."Xander gave her a rose.  
"Xander...Oz is still in town and I don't want to do something that---well you know."Willow walked down stairs.  
"Willow can I at least walk you there?"  
"Sure with Buffy."Willow said this just as Buffy came down stairs.She was wearing a short pink dress and her hair was down.  
Xander looked at her like a goddess.Willow noticed,"And you say you love me."Willow whispered in his ear.  
Xander smiled and took her hand,"I do."  
"I'm still here you guys."Buffy laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
The reunion was packed people who wouldn't even give Willow,Buffy,and Xander the time of day were talking to them like they were their best friends they wanted mainly gossip.Willow wasn't interested she was more worried about Oz she had got there at seven he was suppose to be there it was already eight she excused her self from the 'Group' and went to the ladies room to freshen up.Xander waited outside of the room.  
"Oh."Willow jumped when she saw him.  
"I'm sorry did I scare you."Xander apologized.  
"No.Well maybe a little."Willow started to walk away with Xander and had seen the worst thing she would ever see....  
  
~*~  
  
Oz was being dragged like some rag doll by Spike and Drucilla's gang.He was bloody and looked like everyone in their group had beat him up twice.Willow had to do something.Xander was still right by her seeing all of the same thing.  
"Xander you have got to disract them that way I can warn the guests.And then I can get Buffy and she can slay all of them."Willow instructed Spike and his goons had never seen Willow and Xander.Willow ran in to the gym and went on to the stage she grabbed the microphone,"Everyone we have a problem and I have been asked to tell you to exit out of this side of the gym and go home."For the first time ever her fellow classmates listened.They left the gym and went home.Willow just had to find Buffy now.No problem Buffy was right there next to Willow.Willow explained everything that was going on and Buffy said,"We have to find Xander.Giles is in the library go and get him."  
  
~*~  
  
Xander had to distract Spike so he talked trash and Spike bought it.  
"Well if it isn't Xander.You,"He point to one of his vampires followers,"Kill him."  
Xander got a head start but the vampire was right behind him.He ran in to the gym but the vampire grabbed him and threw him on to the ground.Xander was trying to stop him but the vampire was really close to biting him when,"Get off of him!"Willow yelled.The vampire gave her a wicked smile and headed straight for her.Willow flipped him over and staked him.  
"Willow?"Xander stared in disbelief.  
"What?It's a rule to take self-defense in New York."Willow helped him up,"Right now we have to find Oz."  
Willow stepped out of the library.Buffy,Giles,and Xander still couldn't believe what happened but followed her.  
  
~*~  
  
They had decided to take a look at what was going on from above the stage.What they saw was a disappointed Drucilla and an angry Spike,"Where is everybody?!?"  
"Well looks like no buffet tonight Spike."Oz gasped.  
"On no my friend but we still have you."Spike reminded.  
Xander turned to Willow and saw her eyes filled with tears but then they changed to pure rage pure fire.  
Willow gazed at what was around her.She saw a hook on a rope which they had used for a play.She grabbed it and tried to get a good aim.There was only one chance and if she missed they would come after her and her friends.If she hit they would be the ones in trouble.Willow said one thing,"This is for you Oz."And threw it.  
It hit Spike right in the back of the head.  
"Direct hit!"Willow congratulated herself and they all swung on ropes that brang them right to the group.Willow went right to Oz's side and beat up the guy who was holding him.  
"Jerk!"Willow shouted and helped Oz get up,"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah I'm ok."Oz assured her,"You know Willow one thing I never have to worry about when I'm with you?"  
"What's that?"  
"Being bored."They laughed.Buffy,Giles,and Xander had taken care of everybody but Drucilla and Spike they had left before any damage besides Willow's hit to Spike's head.  
"Hey Oz.Had us a little worried."Xander said.  
They left the gym and went home.  
  
~*~  
  
Today was the day.Oz wouldn't let Willow talk him out of leaving.Willow cried almost the whole way to the airport.Oz just held and told her he'd visit all the time.Willow knew that he was only sparing her feelings she'd be lucky to get a visit.And now it was time the plane was boarding.  
"Oz I don't know what to say."Willow sighed her eyes were still red from all the drying she had done.  
"I know.It's hard.I love you Willow."Oz caressed her cheek.  
"I love you too more,"Willow cried,"Oz I don't want to say goodbye again."  
"Then don't.Just say see you around or catch you later.Not goodbye."Oz suggested.  
"Ok.See you around."Willow smiled.  
"I'll catch you later."Oz kissed her one last time and then he was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow was at her own home tonight.Tracy was staying here for the night.Willow was in the back and sitting on the grass.Xander had finally got the courage to go there.Buffy took him to Willow's.  
"Willow are you ok?"Xander put his hand on her shoulder.  
Willow took it and he felt a cold tear on his hand.He sat beside her and held her in his arm,"Yeah.I'm ok."Willow looked in to his eyes and they watched as a shooting star passed.Willow felt she had been through the worst time of her life during the past few days.The future looked great but she would never forget the past.  
  
 ** _The End_**


	8. Time Off

_**Time Off**_  
  
Willow was in her room thinking about everything that had happened.Buffy and Angel was shocking and she felt useless since she could do nothing for poor Buffy.Angel had looked and even acted as though he were empty.Buffy and Angel shared a bond and Angel didn't mean to but he had destroyed it.Then she thought about the most painful thing that had ever happened to her Xander and Cordelia.Xander and Cordelia?!?How it happened she would never know but it did happen and was evolving.But she felt sudden happiness wash over her as she her head began to fill with thoughts of Oz.He was sweet and understanding. Somehow without even trying Oz had made Willow very happy and she could think of no one else.  
  
~*~  
  
Monday morning was a mess.Buffy looked like she did nothing but cry with no sleep.She was wearing a baggy sweat shirt and sweat pants.She had her hair down to hid her face.Lately she had felt nothing but shame.It wasn't her fault but she blamed herself no less.Willow tried to talk with her but Buffy wanted to alone which Willow understood but felt a little disappointed.Willow looked around for Oz but didn't see him she headed for her locker.She walked in to school and saw him standing right in front of her locker.  
"Hey."He smiled as she walked up to him.  
"Hi,"Willow knew she had to say this before something made her stop,"About what happened.I'm sorry I feel like such an idiot I just felt so hurt and angry I didn't mean to try and use you it may have seemed like it but I swear I didn't.I just was so happy about what you said in response to my stupidity I um--well I just wanted to say no one's ever said anything like that to me.I guess I just never felt so special.Ok I'm done you could talk."She let out a nervous laugh.  
"Wow.I din't think it meant that much I have only told you how I feel.Willow you are special and beautiful and everything else that's great.You just don't think you are.I wish we could more but we got class in less than five minutes."Oz looked up at a clock on the wall.  
"You know what I don't feel like going to class today.Do you?"  
"What do you mean?"Oz interest raised.  
"I mean Buffy doesn't need me.I definitely don't want to see Xander.So I'm leaving.And I could use some company.Want to come with?I am not using you I just want you to come with me your the only one who listens to me besides Buffy."Willow was beginning to lose the nerve to skip when Oz brought her out of her daze.  
"Ok let's go."He grabbed her hand and they ran out of school.  
  
~*~  
  
They hopped in to Oz's van.Willow couldn't believe what she was doing.Oz was couldn't believe it either.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?I mean Willow isn't school like your thing?"Oz started the van.  
"Oz please I just want to get out of here ok?I know what I'm doing."  
"Ok.I know where we can go."He flipped on the switch to turn on the radio.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Buffy.How are you?"Xander sat next to Buffy in the library.  
"I'm ok I guess feel like killing Angel and snapped at Willow this morning.But besides that just great."She told him.  
"Oh.Where is Willow?"Xander asked.  
"I don't know.Is she missing?"Buffy started to panic.  
"No she's probably just avoiding me.Everything's ok Buffy."Xander assured her.  
"Ok."She embraced the hug with great appreciation.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are we?"Willow got out of the van.  
"What you don't like it?"Oz took her hand.  
"No it's beautiful here."Willow was looking around at the lake which was so clear she could see the reflection of the trees in the ripples made from a leave that had fallen from a tree near by.There were many rose bushes around her.There was a single brown bench and a huge rock.It was beautiful especially today since it there was clear blue sky and a few clouds.  
"I thought you'd like it."He walked her over to a bench.  
"I do.So do you come here a lot?"Willow returned her gaze towards him.  
"Yeah when I get sick of everything around me.Lately I haven't came here.I've had something to keep me happy lately.Something that can take me out of any bad mood."  
"Oh what's that?"  
"You,"Oz smiled while Willow could only blush,"It's true.And cool.I can just think about you and all those bad feelings disappear."  
"Me too.I have been having tons of bad thoughts during past couple of days.But as soon as I think about you that all changes and I feel nothing but overwhelming happiness."She now smiled and he blushed a little.  
"Oh see what we do to each other."They looked at each others faces both pink from all the compliments.  
"I like it."Willow let out before thinking about what she was saying.  
"Me too."Oz returned.  
"Oz can I ask you something?"Willow shifted her body towards him so they were face to face.  
"Anything."Oz turned to her also.  
"Do you ever feel like you don't fit in?With your friends or even family.Like your just alone?"Willow inquired.  
"All the time.I think it's part of growing up you know feeling alone?"  
"Exactly that's exactly how I feel,"Willow stood up,"Like I don't know where I'm going or what I'm going to do.Who my friends are.Or even who my enemies are.It's really frustrating."  
"Well now we know were not alone anymore."Oz shot a rock in to the water.  
"At least I have that.I mean we have that."Willow gave him a hug.  
Oz was surprised but gladly excepted.Willow and Oz talked for hours about everything friends,school,family,and even the job offer they had gotten.They then watched the clouds past by and named cloud formations.Willow asked Oz if he would play a little for her.He said sure and she just listened to him.  
"We should go now."Oz looked down at his watch.  
"Oh man do we have to?"Willow laughed.  
"Yes we do.Come let's go."Oz helped her up and for a moment they just stood there looking at each other feeling closer than ever.Willow couldn't believe she had been so lucky to find a guy like Oz.It was fate.Her fate and pure luck.Oz couldn't believe how they thought the same thing and agreed on just about everything.Oz then realized that they were going to kiss it was going to happen.But stopped,"We should get going."  
"What?But I thought."Willow was shocked turned down again.  
"No it's not you now it's me I want this to be perfect.You know a real date dressing up,dancing,and just everything.But not now it's just not ready just a little longer Willow.I want kiss you to but I don't want us both to feel ripped."Oz perked up.  
"Oz listen I could have gone to a cheap movie and some no name burger joint with you and still feel like this was perfect.I want to kiss you know and nothing else matters."Willow looked down at her feet.  
"Really?"Oz was surprised she had just said all that.This wasn't the shy Willow he had first met.She was a little more secure but still unsure of herself.  
"Really,"Willow sighed,"But not now because the moments ruined."  
"Oh my god!Do you know how bad you are?"Oz tickled her and chased her up to the car.Willow's playful screams and cries were echoed throu out the park.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy have you even talked to Willow yet?"Xander walked in the library with Buffy.It was already 6:30 Willow was still no where to be found.And Angel would be out any minute now.  
"Should we look for her?"Buffy's panic just built up.  
"No.She just called she's heading home with Oz."Giles had one of his books walking out of his office.  
"She called?With Oz?Really?!?"Buffy was smiling for her friend the first time in the last couple days that she had smiled.  
"Yes apparently they were didn't come to school today.Willow didn't feel well so Oz stayed with her so she wouldn't be alone."Giles added.  
"Yeah I'll bet she didn't feel well."Buffy would find out the truth from Willow later.  
"She was with Oz?"Xander uttered.  
"Yeah Oz.Xander.Geez."Buffy confirmed.  
  
~*~  
  
Oz walked around to the other side of the van opened the door for Willow and helped he out.  
"Well Oz I had fun today.A lot of fun.Thanks."Willow kissed his cheek.  
"Your welcome."He whispered.  
Then out of nowhere to hands grabbed Willow by her upper arms and something hit Oz from behind.  
"Oz!"Willow screamed.  
"Oh how sad,"Angel hissed,"I'll tell you what we'll kill Oz later.We have to leave him anyway to run to Buffy and told what we've done then we can kill Buffy too.And by the time she gets there you'll be dead already."  
"Oh god."She could only look at Oz's limp body sprawled on the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
"That's weird."Buffy mumbled.  
"What's weird?"Xander poked his nose into Giles office where Buffy was.  
"It's just I called Willow's and she didn't answer."Buffy finished.  
"What?Maybe she's asleep?"Xander tried tried to hide his fear but knew something was really wrong he could feel it in his gut.  
"Buffy!Buffy!Buffy help!"Oz walked in yelling for Buffy holding the back of his head.  
"What?What's wrong?"Buffy ran out of Giles office.  
"Oh god Willow."Xander said to himself as he walked over to Oz.  
"Willow.She--Angel he kidnapped her!He took her and some guys hit me from behind.She was screaming for me I couldn't help she just--screamed."Oz shouted.  
"They have Willow?How could you let them get her?"Xander cried.  
"I couldn't do anything!And you weren't exactly there for her so how dare you!You hypocrite!At least she wanted to be with me.Ok so who are you to tell me what I should have done?!?Huh?"Oz made Xander feel about two feet tall.  
"Will you two stop!Willow is going to die if you two keep arguing!And I will not lose her too you got that?!"Buffy exclaimed.  
"Ok.Alright.I apologize Oz."Xander mummured.  
"It's not ok.But saving Willow is more important than anything that has to do with you."Oz replied.  
"Ok now they're probably at the factory because Angel wants to be obvious.So now we decide who we want to go and what we bring?"Buffy was begin to plan.  
"I'm going."Oz declared.  
"And so am I."Xander agreed.  
"We will all go,"Buffy glared at Giles,"I'm sorry Buffy but we can not keep them away really.It's better that we keep an eye on them."  
"I guess you right."Buffy didn't like this one bit but she knew Giles was right.  
"Let's go."Xander had a bag of gear packed already and they headed for the factory.  
  
~*~  
  
"Willow I really am sorry I have to kill you."Angel caressed the side of Willow's cheek.  
"You feel nothing.You're not sorry.Just pathetic."Willow was tied to a chair and did nothing but second guess Angel all night.  
"Oh Willow what's with all this hostility."Angel knelt beside her chair.  
"Don't talk to me.You disgust me."Willow had fire in her eyes and looked as if she were going kill him.  
"Tsk.Tsk.Willow you have gotten so brave all the sudden I admire that."Angel praised her.  
"You know what Angel that doesn't mean a lot coming from you.Sorry to disappoint you."Willow took it as an insult.  
"Oh Willow you have a smart mouth also.You know I always thought of you as smart.Smarter than Buffy.And with Xander there's really no competition."Angel stood up.  
"Yeah Angel and I always thought of you as the not so smart vampire with bad breath."She could care less now about getting hurt she knew that no matter what she would probaly die.  
"Willow you know I think I'll keep you around for a while.Just so everyone could torture you."Angel let out a wicked laugh and walked away.  
"Jerk."She tried get her hands loose she gave up when Angel left the room she started to cry.  
She was in the middle of the factory when Buffy,Giles,Oz,and Xander looked through the side window.  
"Willow."Oz said to himself.She looked so helpless and scared.Oz felt his stomach turn.  
"Buffy we have got to get her out of there."Xander also felt his stomach turn.  
"When we go in you guys wait for a second so we can see how many there are we start slaying and save Willow.Again."Buffy handed everyone a cross and stake.  
"Well let's get this over with."Giles hurried them in to the factory.  
  
~*~  
  
As Buffy walked in she could feel vampires around her.  
"Buffy why did you come?You know they are just going to kill us."Willow was hoping Buffy wouldn't come but knew she would.  
"Willow they won't not if I have anything to say about it so just sit tight."The vampires began to circle around them.  
Buffy was slaying vampires left and right.Staking them was no problem.Then Angel,Dru,and Spike came out from the shadows.And so Xander,Oz,and Giles walked to Buffy.  
"Well Buffy I would fight you right now but you know it's more fun just frightening you.So see you again some other time."Angel kissed her and threw across the room.  
"You know Angel throwing Buffy across the room is a really aggravating habbit."Giles punched him in the stomach and went to help Buffy up.Angel and the others left.  
"Thanks Giles."Buffy groaned.  
Oz and Xander helped Willow get untied.  
"Are you ok Willow?"  
"Yes I'm fine.Thanks for saving me Buffy again.God I sure do get in a lot of trouble."Willow trying to laugh of her misfortune.  
"It's not your fault just a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."Xander stated.  
"Maybe,"She then realized...Oz,"Oz are you ok?"She touched his head.  
"Yeah I'm just glad you're ok.Let's get out of here it gives me the creeps."Oz joked.  
"Ok."Willow rested her head on his shoulder and he out his arm around her.  
They walked out ignoring Buffy.Giles.And even Xander.Buffy was happy for her along with Giles but Xander was only mad.This little thing that was going on between them was going to have to end.  
  
 _ **The End**_


	9. Willow or Lilly

_**Willow or Lilly**_  
  
As Willow walked down the halls anticipating her next hacking experience she thought,"I wonder what the next thing to hit Sunnydale is?Probably some demon with an attitude as Buffy would say."She laughed to herself as she proceeded down the hall.She was humming a song that she had heard this morning on the radio and she hated the song but it stuck in her head.I don't even think it was a song.I think it was a commercial.She then looked over to see Principal Snyder talking to some guy she had never seen before.Then she saw Snyder's head turn to her and all she could think was:He is looking at me this is definitely NOT good.She began to walk away when she heard:  
"Miss Rosenberg this is are new student Jordan.I have choose you to show him around."He spoke in that snotty voice she couldn't stand.  
"But--"she was about to protest when Snyder interrupted her with,"You have something better to do?"  
"Um....Yes,walk Jordan around school", she answered with depression in her voice.He walked down the hall and Willow made a face behind his back.  
"I--I'm sorry about that I didn't know he was going to bother anybody.All I did was ask for a map of the school.You don't think that maybe he thought I couldn't find my way around."He smiled.  
"Probably not."She immediately responding with a shy smile.  
"What is your name or do you just want me to call ya Miss Rosenberg?",He asked laughing low.  
"Name's Willow."They had talked a lot and she told him a lot she was very shocked at how open she was with this.I mean they just met.Right?  
  
~*~  
  
Xander,Buffy,and Giles were in the library having their mid-day talk over lunch.  
"So,what demons tonight?Vampires,Frankenstein assemblers,or of course the demons we face every night...the ones you want to disappear and never do?"Xander left the question open to anyone.  
"Which ones are those?"Buffy questioned.  
"Homework."Buffy gave a look as if to say shut up.  
Outside of the library door Willow and Jordan were about to enter.  
"Before we go in."Willow putting a hand on his chest holding it to a halt.  
"What?"Jordan smiled and touched her hand before she pulled it away shyly.  
"Um..these are my best friends and well they may seem a little odd on the outside but they are wonderful people once you get to know them."She was looking at those incredible eyes he had they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.They were as blue as the sea and just as deep.  
"Well... here we go."He looked a little excited.  
Xander was getting bored Giles brought up Angel and Buffy couldn't seem to get off the subject.He put out a loud sigh but Buffy just couldn't stop until....  
"Hi guys!"Willow was very cheerful.  
"Hey,Wil,Buffy was just telling us..."He stopped once he looked up to see some new guy next to Willow.  
Willow saw Xander's look and immediately responded,"Oh,this is Jordan he just transferred here."  
"Have you done a background check on this one,Wil?"Xander rudely presented which really surprised Willow.  
"So...this is what you meant?"Willow heard Jordan say in her ear.  
Willow turned around grabbed Jordan's hand and escorted him out of the room.  
"Was it something said?"Xander turned to Buffy.She then smacked him over the head in response.  
  
~*~  
  
Out In The Hall...  
"I am so sorry about that." Willow embarrassed by Xander's words.  
"It's ok you warned me,"Jordan touched her cheek very briefly,"Listen,Willow,do you have plans tonight.I---I mean---If you want I would like it if you showed me around town."  
"Are you asking me on a date????"Willow surprised by how fast this was going.  
"Yes,if you want to and no if you don't."He was looking at his feet.  
"Obviously you haven't met Cordelia."She had a feeling of insecurity.  
"Is she the airhead cheerleader?"He was touching his hair and pushing it up impersonating Cordelia.  
Willow laughed,"That would be her."  
"Yeah,she was nothing compared to you."Jordan put his hand on her back walking her to her next class.  
"Jordan....about that offer I would love to go on that date with you."  
Willow just could not believe how they were interacting with each other.  
  
~*~  
  
In The Library...  
"So,some new guy is hovering over Willow and she knows nothing about him and I'm not suppose to worry?"Xander questioned in anguish.  
"Exacatly!Besides after what happened with Malcom I don't think that she will be making that mistake again."Buffy answered trying to comfort poor misled Xander.  
"What are you so worried about anyway from what I heard YOU only think of Willow as a.."Buffy said putting an arm around his shoulder,"Best Bud."  
All Xander could think was I really wish I knew Buffy.As he picked up his books and walked to the last class of the day.  
  
~*~  
  
After school Xander looked for Willow he wasn't sure what he was going to say after what he did in the library.Why did I do that?I don't like Willow more than a friend right?So why am I jealous when ever see her with someone else.There she is finally!  
"Hey Wil."Xander was curious as to what she would say.  
"Leave me alone Xander.Your my best friend but I don't want to see you right now."Willow then saw that he was making that puppy like face that always made her forgive him,"And stop that!That's not going to cut it this time!I was telling him how great my friends were when you asked the most stupid question I ever heard!",Willow was mocking him,"Oh did you do a background check on this one?Yeah.Smooth one Xander."  
"Listen,you know I hate it when your mad at me.Would it help a little if I said I was sorry?"Xander trying to comfort his friend.  
"It might.But not to me to him."Willow replied pointing to Jordan.  
"Ok,I'll do it."Xander responded swallowing his pride.  
"Good."Willow looked very pleased with herself.  
Xander approached Jordan.And they begin to talk.  
"Ok,Willow thinks maybe I said something that bothered you and I am sorry if it seemed that way."Xander waited for a response.  
"Well...It's forgoten.Why did you say it anyway?"  
"I'm just looking out for her.She is very important to me.I've know her since I was a kid."  
"Oh well I've know her longer so why don't you BACK OFF?Ok."Jordan whispered in his ear.  
He walked away and went straight to Willow.They walked off and left the school."What was that suppose to mean?"Xander said to himself.Oh no more trouble for Willow.Poor thing she always gets approached with the weirdos.Robots,vampires,and now a psycho. I better tell Buffy and Giles.  
Jordan and Willow began to walk down the street toward Willow's house.  
"So,how long were you two together?"Jordan asked Willow.  
"Who?"Willow wondered what the heck he was talking about.  
"You & Xander?"  
"Oh we never when out except when we were kids and I doubt that counts."Willow was laughing slighty and stopped when she realized Jordan wasn't laughing.  
"You have know him since you were kids?"He sounded a little hurt.  
"Yeah,why?"Willow wanted to now what was bothering him.  
"I just kid of wanted to know."  
"Well,don't you have any best friends?"  
"Yeah,well not really a friend.She was more of a girlfriend."Jordan was saying with excitement in his voice.  
"Oh.What was she like?"Willow wanted to know all about this girl for some reason.  
"She was beautiful.She had hair much like yours.And she was the most kind,gentle hearted person you would ever meet.She was like a princess.She deserved only the best.At least that's what I thought.She had a smile that could brighten anyone's day.And her presence lit up any room."He was closing his eyes and picturing her.  
"Wow.She sounds great.How can I compete?"She smirked.  
"You don't have to.You are so beautiful.And I got a feeling you will definitely do."Jordan praised.  
"What?"Willow said with a slight smile.  
"Nevermind."Jordan put an arm around Willow and continued walking her home.  
  
~*~  
  
Xander slammed the door open while he came in to the library.  
"Geez Xander.Have a cow why don't you.What's up?"Buffy commented as he came in to the room.  
"That guy he is a psycho!"Xander's rage continued to build up inside him.I can't believe another guy wants to ruin Willow's life.Ugh I could kill him.And all her dating experiences have been terrible.  
"What is he talking about?"Giles only heard psycho.  
"Xander is super jealous of a guy intrested in Willow."Buffy poked Xander playfully.  
"I am not!"Xander insisted.  
"Well,Buffy I'm afraid he is right look at what I have found."Giles handed one of his many books to Buffy.  
"What is it?It looks like a picture of Willow and Jordan but their kids.It can't be though,right?It like a hundred years old."Buffy said reconsidering her question,"But then again Willow gets some of the worst possible dates ever."  
"It is a picture of Prince Luke and Princess Lilly.Apparently according to what's written Princess Lilly was 5 and was playing in the forest one day,she picked some flowers,and began to walk home.She was to marry the Prince when she grew older.While she was out though a witch kidnapped her.She then sent a messenger to the Queen and King.The letter is in there also."Giles explained.  
Buffy read the letter out loud:  
  
 _Dear Royalty,  
I have taken the princess.I am sick of the suffering the village has endured.We have little food and not much water.I am hoping that taking your daughter will teach you a lesson.I will send her to the future and put her with a good family.But you will never see her again and you will miss her grow.Thank you for reading this letter and Have A Nice day._  
  
"Have A Nice Day?"Xander commented.  
"This can not be Willow right Giles?"Buffy was beginning to worrying about Willow.  
"The Princess vanished with out a trace and was never seen again.The legend has it the princess still wonders now.Most people think she is dead but who knows?"Giles continued.  
"Sunnydale has not always been so quiet."Xander put in.  
"How did they send the prince?"Buffy sighed.  
"That I don't know."Giles disappointment in that comment was heard.  
"Let me get this straight Willow Our Willow is a Princess?"Xander was wondering how it could happen.  
"It's just a legend but if it's the truth they could just think like Buffy did.Which is she looks like her.But she could be her."  
"My guess is the Prince has big plans for tonight."Buffy said.  
"Exactly."Giles responded.  
  
~*~  
  
"So what do you want to do?"Willow questioned Jordan.  
"Well I saw something on the way here I thought you might be interested in but I want you to see a movie I made first.Oh and uh call me Luke.It's my first name."He started the car.  
"Oh ok."  
They were taking her route to school.When they got to the parking lot Jordan opened his door and then walked around to open Willow's door.  
"Oh well honestly Jor--I mean Luke you are one of the only guys I know who goes to school on a date."She laughed.  
"Well that movie I was talking about is here."He said,"And It's a tear jerker."  
"Oh I hate those movies"  
"Well this is a got to see."  
When they got to the gym Willow could see a tv and vcr set up on stage.Jordan sat her and started the movie.  
As they begin watching the movie she wondered what is was about until...  
"Hey that's Buffy and Giles."She pointed up to the screen.  
They were talking.  
"Sometime I wish Willow would just act her own age.She never dresses like a teenager she only messes with a computer her highlight is to see me kill a vampire."Buffy said to Giles.  
"Well perhaps she thinks she is.Either way what does it matter?"  
"I just think she should be doing more things with her life It's me,Xander,you,school,and The Bronze all the time."  
Willow could feel she was about to burst in to tears but there was more...  
"Xander?And Cordelia?"Willow had a squeak in her voice.  
They were talking in some class room yelling in fact and then grabbed each other and began kissing.  
"Oh my god."  
Willow's only friends had all not cared about her they had their own life to worry about and she felt very alone.And to top it all off she had been getting in arguments with her parents lately.She felt the cold tears running down her face as she began crying and couldn't stop.  
"Don't feel bad Lilly.I just wanted you to hate them that way when you went home you wouldn't feel bad about leaving them."Jordan felt sorry for her.  
"What?Lilly?Who?What are you talking about home?"Willow couldn't stop crying,"My friends are all together and I'm alone how can I not feel bad!"  
"No!It's all wrong."  
  
~*~  
  
Xander,Buffy,and Giles walked in to the school now walking in the halls looking for Willow when they heard Willow.  
"She sound like she's crying."Xander said as they proceeded down the hall.  
"She is screaming too."  
They opened the gym doors to see Willow sobbing in Jordan's arms and him telling her it's ok and it would be over soon.  
"Will what's wrong?"Xander was concerned for his friend he touched her shoulder.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!EVER!YOUR A JERK AND SO IS BUFFY AND WELL GILES I'M SURE YOUR ONE TOO!"Willow said with such anger smacking Xander's hand off her shoulder,"How could you?I thought you were my friends?My only friends the ones who are suppose to understand.Your all liars,the people who are suppose to be there and care for you when no one else is or wants to be."She said sniffled and wiped her face with her sleeve.  
"What?"Xander and Buffy wanted to know what the heck was going on.  
"Buffy you want me to get a life.Fine!I am going to get one and you are not going to be a part of it.Got that!"She was pointing to them when she wanted to tell them off,"And Xander I suppose you want to spend more time with Cordelia right?Well bud you got it!!"Willow was yelling making sure they could hear it.She was beginning to cry again,"And Giles...Geez can't you do something wrong?!?!?!?!"Willow said and stopped to breath,"Luke please get me out of here.Please."Willow begged him he went to pick her up and carried her out.Xander,Buffy,and Giles were so shocked they didn't even stop them.  
"What the heck was that about?"Xander asked Buffy.  
"What about Cordelia Xander?What was she talking about?"Buffy was curious.  
"Perhaps this will explain it."Giles interrupted him.  
Giles turned on the tape from the begining of his conversation with Buffy.  
"Oh my god this must have broke her heart!"Buffy commented while watching the conversation,"But what is----XANDER!!!"  
"What I didn't mean for her to see this I was going to hide anything for Cordelia inside trust me.It makes me sick to my stomach.Willow must hate me.All it was was meaningless making out.Nothing serious.I swear!"He responded.  
"Well what now Giles?Willow is going somewhere with this guy and we can't stop it."  
"I'm not sure all we really have to do is find the time warp and we can get her maybe talk."  
"Yeah you want to give us a map on how to get there and any ideas on how to get her to go to Starbucks with us?!"Xander yelled.  
"It was an idea!"  
"We have got to find her.We can not afford to be mad at each other right now so calm down Xander for Willow."She stopped the fight before it really started.  
"Wait a second,"Xander picked up the book from Giles and looked at the picture again," I got it in the picture they were standing on a little bridge with a river running under it right?"Xander had an idea.  
"Yeah but.."  
"I know where there is one here in Sunnydale they have to be going there."Xander ran out of the gym.  
"Wait for us!"Buffy and Giles called after him.  
about an hour later...  
"We must go home it is going to be morning soon and I don't even know how to get through the warp yet or how to find it.So why don't we go home meet at the library later and research this more?"Giles suggested.  
"I wouldn't be able to sleep."Xander kicked a rock and it splashed in the water.  
"Well Xander he's right.Besides do you really think she will be hurt by anyone?"Buffy went over to Xander and tried to comfort him.  
"I can't lose her Buffy.You have to understand she has been my everything for years."  
"She'll be ok I promise.We will work day and night till we find her again."  
They left a little to early Jordan had just pulled up with Willow...  
  
~*~  
  
Day1  
  
"Here it is."Jordan said walking Willow down to the small bridge.  
"I don't get it why am I here?Please tell me what's going on."Willow's eyes were red from all the crying she had done she had just settled down and now she was here.  
"Well sit down Willow."Jordan said.  
"Ok."What choice did she have?Besides she had nothing better to do he was the only one she felt she could trust at the moment and she didn't even know why.  
"Your name is really Lilly."He touched her hand,"You are the girl I was speaking of My Lilly.",He looked like he was going to cry,"They took you a witch did while you were very little and sent you to the future.You are a princess.We were to be marry when we grew older.And we knew each other as kids.That's why I sounded hurt when you said you remembered Xander with you as a kid.Our moms wanted us to really know each other before we got older so we wouldn't feel nervous getting married when we got older.",Tears were building in his eyes,"We found where you were and we first wanted to see if you had made a new life here then find all the bad things you didn't know about and tape them so you would see your life with us was much better."He barely held back the tears but Willow could see them,"I love you very much Lilly.I have know it since we were kids."He grabbed the back of her head and gave her a long kiss on her mouth.He moved back a little but still very close,"Please come home with me.All you have to do is say yes and I will take care of the rest I promise."  
"My friends,my family,My Home all a lie?"She asked as another couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.She was looking down,"My life a lie?"  
"I'm sorry I knew it would be hard But I didn't know it would be this hard."He replied.  
"Well...I---I want to go home."She said.  
He took her hand and they both stood up.  
"All you got to do is click your shoes and say there's no place like home."They both started laughing.  
"I needed that."Willow told him.  
"I know."He replied,"All we really have to do is hold hands and walk across the bridge."  
"The other way sounded so much more fun!"Willow giggled as they went across the bridge.  
  
~*~  
  
It all changed so fast she was in a small village with people dressed up looked like a celebration was to happen.Then see saw a banner saying,"Welcome Home Princess Lilly!"and with that she looked down.She then realized her clothing even changed.Her hair had been curled all around.Her baggy shirt and jeans had changed to a beautiful green satin fairy like dress (only missing wings).And the thing she noticed the most was that her shoes had been turned in to satin slippers emerald green to match her wonderful dress.She loved comfortable shoes.Jordan (now Luke) was holding her hand and guiding her (now Lilly) through the crowd everyone was so happy to see her back.  
"She is so beautiful."She heard a women say.  
"She has gotten so big."Another put in.  
"Oh look at her wonderful hair."A women in the corner who was selling flowered crowns the ones like halos that go around you the top of your head.  
"As you can see everyone missed you and could not wait for your return.When your parents got the note they made sure the village made a change for the better."Luke lifted her on to a carriage.  
"Oh.What note?"  
The whole place was beautiful people were throwing flowers to her and she got many applause.  
"Wow."She laughed,"I may never want to leave."  
"You won't have to."Luke told her,"Ever."  
She smiled at him as they reached the gate to a huge palace.  
"Oh wow."That's all she ever said around him it seemed like.  
"It's Yours."He whispered in her ear.  
"No it's not."  
"Yeah it is."He smiled at her response.  
The guards opened the gates.They walked in to the gates.The grass was so green almost emerald like her dress.And the palace was just so big.I wonder how many rooms there are?I wonder how big the back yard is?  
"Here we go."He pounded on the door.  
"What?"She asked.  
She was still scoping the place.So much color tons of flowers.Blue,red,white,pink roses all around.The doors opened and she saw a man and woman coming down the long hall the man was kind of cubby,He looks like Joe Pesci.She laughed he was just as short and just as funny looking.And the woman was the most beautiful person she had ever seen she was in awe.She was wearing a blood red ballgown and the most expensive jewels she had ever seen.I wonder if they're fake?.She had auburn hair like Willow's or Lilly's.Who am I?She had like barbie doll shape.She had her in a french roll and she wore a great smile.  
"Lilly this is your mom and dad."He whispered in her ear.  
"Really?"Willow was surprised.These could be my parents?Joe Pesci and My older Clone?  
"Yepper.That's them."  
Her parents had finally reached her and Luke.  
"Hello Lilly."They were both very perky.  
"Um...Hi."She didn't know what to say.  
"We know you really don't remember us Lilly.So we don't expect mom and dad.My name is Jennifer and your dad's name is Joe."  
She started to laugh.JOE?  
"Did I say something funny?"Her mother well Jennifer asked.  
Think of something Willow.  
"I was just thinking of a joke I heard from a friend."  
"I'm sure you miss them."  
"Actually I really am not sure if I do."  
"You presented the tape to her?"Jennifer sounded so angry.  
"I'm sorry but she was very close to them I had to cease the connection."Luke looked at her like she's here ok.  
"Oh I see.I am sorry you had to see that Lilly."  
"Listen um...I appreciate the name Lilly but my name is Willow.The truth is I'm not to sure about this whole Princess thing."Willow had to say it.  
"Oh Lil---I mean Willow.I understand you are very scared and unsure right now but we all love you very much you have changed the whole village around whether you know it or not."  
"I am sorry to be of an inconvenience."  
I am an inconvenice to everyone it seems like.  
"Oh my dear you are not."Joe finally spoke.  
"Do you have a place to lie down my head hurts?"Willow head felt like it was throbbing.  
"You room you mean?"Jennifer had a lot of excitement in her voice.  
"Oh well yes I suppose?"  
They walked in to the palace and it was so big.She saw a very large stair case that expanded to both sides.She saw a fountain in the middle of the room it was angel watering her flowers.There really wasn't any furniture. There was glass chandelier above.And all through the house were pictures she saw a pattern a girl growing up.At the top of the stair case was a picture a girl with a flower crown handmade you could some corners were cut,wearing a little ruffled dress,her head was sort of tilted,and she was smiling wait was it of her??Were all these of her??  
"Oh wow.Is that me?"Willow couldn't believe how accurate they were just like her except the clothes they were beautiful.She never wore stuff so elegant.  
"Yes.It's you.You were so little then so small.You grow a lot since then any ways you use to love playing in the labyrinth outside in the back.And you use to pick flowers and play with Luke.While his mother and I thought about what you would look like grown.You turned out perfect.Through the years though I had to imagine what you looked like and from my mind I had an artist paint these."She smiled and put Willow's hair behind shoulders.Willow smiled also.Jennifer (her mom?) walked her to her room and opened the door Willow loved the door knob a heart shaped knob with a flower around it.  
"Cool door knob."Willow pointed it out to Jennifer.  
"You should know you designed it.You were coloring one day and you drew it and said one day you wanted a door knob like that pointing to the picture and got one the next day."  
As Willow enter the room she could not believe it.It was huge.That was definitely a princess bed enough room in it for like 3 people maybe even 4 in it.Especially compared to her's.With white see through curtains all around the bed.There were pictures of her and Luke.A big closet full of glamorous dresses.I wish I could try them all on.There was body size mirror in the corner and she could not believe how what is the word?Beautiful she was.She felt a big breeze and saw there was a very big patio to the side of her room.She walked out on to the porch she could she the labyrinth in the back.Right in the middle was another fountain.I got to go out there.  
"Um..You know on second thought I would like to go out back if that's alright with you?"  
"Sure I knew you would."Jennifer was walking by her,"That's why you got this room."She whispered.  
Willow smiled to herself.They left her room and went down stairs.  
She felt so free when she went outside.She looked over to see Luke look at her they smiled and he began chasing her through the labyrinth.  
Jennifer went over to a table set up in the back and talked with Luke's mother Trish.  
"Just like old times.Huh?"Jennifer asked Trish.  
"Yes just like old times."Trish answered.  
They sighed and embraced the kids running and laughing in the garden.  
  
~*~  
  
Day2  
  
"How the heck are we suppose to find a friggin time warp!?!?!?"Xander screamed in frustration.  
They were back at the bridge and waiting for Giles.Buffy was sitting bye a tree and went over to Xander.  
"Calm down."Buffy hugged Xander trying to calm him.  
Giles got out of his car and said"I found it. How to get through the time warp."  
"How?!?"Xander sarcastically asked him.  
"Well two people most go in at once."Giles responded.  
"How did the prince get here then?"Buffy turned to Giles.  
"All you have to do is be holding someones hand to get out."Giles continued.  
"So he could have held somebody's hand walked through the warp and let go so he's here and the other person is still on the other side."  
"Exactly."Xander added.  
"Well then we can all go through."Buffy put in.  
Now they knew how to get through and they did.Only problem now was Willow.Does she want to leave?  
  
~*~  
  
"Willow come out now.I want to see it."Jennifer anticipating her daughter and one of the many dresses she had collected.She tried so hard to image Lilly's size growing through the years each year she had renewed her dresses.And she had only the best.  
"How do I look."She was wearing a baby blue dress.The sleeves came down to hear hands and hung off her arms.She was wearing her hair in a braid and A small crown on her head.  
"You look beautiful."Jennifer was almost in tears.  
Willow ran down to Jennifer.  
"What's wrong?"Willow felt much concern."It doesn't look right?"  
"No It's just.."Jennifer continued crying while finishing,"I missed all the years of you growing up.I missed the rebelling and your birthdays,holidays,and even a regular day."Joe came in the room she left the room and entered her own.  
"She has cried so many times.I have kept my composure just for her.She needed my support so many times.I have worried we would never find you when I found out she was giving food to the witch who took you she was in a dungeon. The witch had seen how kind she was and decided to tell us where you were after 7 years of not seeing you.I was very mad until I found they had made peace."Joe told Willow,"I know you can not just make us your family.But I just want you to...Actually I don't know what I want from you."He said as he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
"So your saying I can leave?"Willow asked him.  
"Well I don't expect you to stay."He responded.  
"Thanks."She said as she stranded up and went out back.  
  
~*~  
  
They had now walked through the warp.Xander clothes made him look very attractive actually he wore black pants that looked like jeans but weren't and a white shirt tucked in with a black vest over it.His hair was sort of spiked.   
Giles kinda looked like a thief his face was rugged looking and he had hair that looked like it hadn't been washed for days.He had a bag over his shoulder and no glasses.Buffy was utterly beautiful she wore a violet dress which went down to her feet and a flower tied it in back.And her hair was put in a bun.She was carrying a small purse and violet shoes to match.She also wore a bracelet that said,"Free Her!"  
Xander broke the silence with,"Yikes.This place bites."  
"Yeah well we have to find Willow."Buffy was trying to figure out were she could possibly be.  
"I found she was a princess my guess is up there."Giles pointed to the castle which seemed miles away.  
"I suppose your right."They looked at the way Giles was pointing towards then castle.  
"Well let's get going."Buffy grabbed them both as to tell them walk.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow finally reached the fountain that day she finally found her way it was a cupid shooting an arrow.  
"How cute."Willow was touching the arrow.  
"It is isn't it."Luke said as she yelped in surprise.  
"You scared me."Willow told him.  
"I wanted you to know I'll be here tonight.In the palace I mean.I am staying in the guest room.And please don't be scared no one here will hurt ya."He really comforted her the whole time.  
"I know."  
"You look so beautiful.I forgot how beautiful you were.Your hair is the most mesmerizing.And your face looks like an angel's.My mom always use to tell me treasure what you have before it is gone.And I think I did.But when you left I felt the biggest loss ever.My whole life is you."He was scared asking his next question,"Will you marry me?"He always seemed nervous around her.Imagine a boy nervous around me!Willow couldn't believe how great this was she was so happy here.Luke or Jordan completely swept her off her feet.  
She lifted his head because he always looked down around her.She shyly whispered an answer,"Yes."She couldn't believe it.She was going to get married.Wait a second what am I thinking?I'm not Lilly.Right?I can't get married this is all so fast.Before she could add anything he put his arms around her waist and leaned down for a kiss she responded and as they were kissing in the garden Jennifer walked down to the patio and looked outside.  
"Just like old times."She whispered to herself."Just like old times."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok how to get in."Buffy was thinking aloud.  
"Well I don't know."  
"Well looks like we have to climb the wall."Xander's only idea.  
"Ok me first."Buffy told them jumping first.  
Why You?Xander thought.  
She jumped the wall and went back to the gate.She turned around and of course kicked the 2 guards butts.  
Oh now I remember.Xander thought.  
She opened the gate and they went in.  
"Where first?"Buffy asked them.  
"I say the back.Willow has always had a thing for backyards.Don't ask."Xander suggested to Buffy.  
They all went out back.  
"Alright you take that side.I'll take this one.You take that one."Buffy said.  
"Ok."They both responded.  
They couldn't find anything until..  
"Oh my god."Xander found Willow still kissing Luke.They were sitting on a stone bench and Willow looked very different from when Xander saw her the other day.  
That can't be Willow.First she doesn't look like that.Second She doesn't act like that.Third she couldn't possibly kiss like that.  
"Hey get off her!"Xander yelled.  
"What the--You!"Luke yelled back.  
"I knew you needed that background check."  
"Xander leave!"Willow yelled in response she was worried about his safety they had more than the obvious guards."Before you get hurt!"  
"I told you to back off!"Luke screamed.  
"And I didn't so there."He stuck out his tongue.  
Luke jumped on Xander and Xander hit him with a left hook.Luke jumped back.Xander now tackled him and began punching HARD.  
"She's mine! Got that!She's Willow!My Willow!And not you or anybody else is going to take her away from me!"Xander screamed and was beating him senseless.  
"Xander We got to get out of here!"Buffy screamed seeing some more guards coming for them.  
"Xander you've got to go!"Willow told Xander grabbing his arm.  
"I'm not leaving without you."Xander said they were now face to face.  
She groaned with frustration.What am I going to do?  
"Come with me Will I need you."  
"I can't."Willow began crying and put her hands over her face.  
Xander was about to be grabbed by the guards when he gently pulled her hands from her face and asked"Why?"  
"Because...."Willow didn't know how to say it,"I'm getting married."She lifted up her hand and Xander only saw the ring as the guards carried him away.  
  
~*~  
  
Day3  
  
Xander woke up and he was changed to a wall in some dungeon.  
"Where am I?Willow?"Xander called out into the darkness but heard no response.  
Oh Willow please don't marry him.I never knew how much you meant to me until now.I guess that's it.My Willow is getting married.Buffy is gone along with Giles.And me I'm stuck in a basement and can't stop Willow. I'm all alone.Without Willow.  
"No your not."Something said from the darkness.   
"What?"  
"Your not alone."She step in to the light.  
"Ack!"Xander said in alarm and immediately apologized.  
The women was alarming she had a cape like thing on a wart one her nose she looked like witch.She had the stringy hair.  
"I suppose you know me?"She spoke in a scrathy voice.  
"I think but not sure."Xander said in a high pitched voice.  
"I am the witch who stole Lilly."  
"You are?"  
"Yes and I can tell you that is not her."  
"How do you know?!?And why should I believe you?!?"  
"First you don't have to but I am trying to help.Second I can tell because Lilly is dead.I told her mother but she didn't want to believe the truth.That pretty girl of your's is not Lilly she is not a princess for real except maybe to you."She winked at him,"Why do you think they are moving so fast?Well there's that reason and the other is they want to brainwash her into believing she is Lilly and they also want her never to leave.They want everyone to believe I'm evil and I'm not they won't let me out because they don't want me to tell everyone and blow their cover.After I told them that I was sorry and that their daughter was dead.They beat me threw me in here and then went to my cabin and went through all my books.They found out how to travel through time and they then found you girlfriend.They stole YOUR princess."She explained the whole story.  
"Ok I do believe you.Can you help me get out?"Xander whispered.  
"I have been digging out a tunnel for a while help me complete it."The witch said.  
"Yeah I'll help."  
  
~*~  
  
"We have to go back and find Xander and Willow now."Buffy and Giles were about to go through again.  
"I now where he is a tower where prisoners are kept it's a dungeon Giles explained as they went through.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow.I look----"Willow didn't know what to say today was her wedding day she looked so beautiful she didn't recognize herself.  
"You look Perfect!"Jennifer screamed.She was so happy.  
Willow her hair up above her head not high but not low it was all tied with white roses all the way around.She had pearl earrings shaped like water drops.Very little make up.Her straps to her dress were also white roses no sleeves.Her neck was cut low but not too low.The whole dress was white and tied to hold it up in the back was another 3 white roses.And of course white satin slippers to match.Willow smiled for the first time she liked the way she looked.  
"Wow."Was all she could think that's me as she looked in to her body size mirror.  
The door opened and Luke peeked in.  
"Luke!Get out you know it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"Willow laughed as he went to pick her up and spun her.  
Their maid Teresa whispered to Jennifer"I think they blew that rule."She laughed.  
"Oh Alright!"Jennifer pulled them apart.  
"Sorry couldn't help myself."He winked at Willow and left as Jennifer pushed him out.  
Willow looked out back.The labyrinth had been set up they were getting married at the cupid.She couldn't believe she was getting married and it wasn't Xander as detailed in her dreams.And it wasn't at night so Angel couldn't be there.Buffy and Giles wouldn't be there.Or her parents.Or even it pained her to think this Cordelia wouldn't be there.But the most painful was Xander.Xander.....  
  
~*~  
  
"I got it.I can see the light let's go!"Xander called back but the witch wasn't there."Thanks again."He yelled back.  
He got up and out of the hole.Watch out for Guards this is your only chance.He saw everything had been set up.And then he saw her.It was Willow!She looks beautiful.I have get her before it's too late  
"Giles it looks like a wedding is being set up."They were looking over the wall with Giles goggles.They were sitting on the wall.  
"Buffy There's Xander!"Giles screamed.  
"Giles I have an idea."She whispered it in his ear.  
"Good idea."Giles told her.  
  
~*~  
  
Finally the Wedding March began to play.And Willow started to walk down the aisle.Xander straighten his self out and stopped the guy from playing the piano.  
"Sorry folks there is something I have to say."Xander yelled so all could hear.  
"Xander!"Willow was happy to see him but then mad.  
"I'm sorry Will but now I have to tell you what I found out."Xander explained to them what the witch had told him.  
"Oh My god say it isn't true!"Willow screamed,"You lied?Jennifer?Joe?Luke?!?!?"Willow cried and pleaded begging them to tell her it wasn't true.  
"We're sorry but we wanted you."They said.  
"I still love you.Willow you may not be Lilly but your all I've got!"Luke or Jordan whoever he was is now saying he loved her.  
"Oh."  
"Will you come back now Will?"Xander grabbed and held her hand.  
"Yeah."She spoke with a tear in her eye and Xander wiped the tear away.  
"No don't leave please!"L.J. pleaded.  
"I am leaving you and I'm not looking back."Willow told him.She began to cry.  
"You'll be ok Will."Xander said to her bacause she looked at him and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Really?"She asked.  
"Yeah I have a feeling you will."He smiled and they began to run from the guards and it seemed to take for ever Buffy and Giles went first.When it was time for Xander and Willow to leave she hesitiated and looked back and then down at her dress and back to the palace again.  
It's all over.I wonder what could have happened?She then looked at Xander and thought I don't think I care anymore.  
They walked through the warp and Willow stopped for a minute and looked at Xander again.He turned to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Great to have you back Will." He smiled.  
I wonder what could happen?She thought as they left the time warp.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day Willow returned to the river.She had bought some roses and laid them on the water a little but not letting it go out just yet.She looked down and and was messing with her ring and twirling it around her finger.  
"So what ya doing?"Xander asked.  
Willow Yelped.  
"When are guys going to learn that that doesn't exactly attract a girl?"She asked him.  
"I'm not sure.Are you ok?"Xander said touching the side of her face.  
"Yeah."She responded and held his hand at the side of her face.  
She let go and walked back by the river and put the ring on the roses.And pushed them out as they drifted down the river.  
"I am moving on Luke or Jordan where ever you are I hope you can too."She sighed.  
Xander walked down by her,put his arms around her,and leaned down for a kiss.Willow kissed him back as the roses drifted off.  
  
~*~  
  
Giles and Buffy watched from behind a tree near by.  
"That was a good idea Buffy.You are very noble to let Xander be the hero for once."Giles whispered.  
"I know."Buffy responded.  
  
 _ **The End**_


End file.
